


A key to power A key to heart

by malecdiwani



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Caring Alec Lightwood, Love, M/M, Mental De-aging, Omega Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Torture, magnus behaves like a baby, magnus call alec his "daddy", magnus have no idea how hot he is, vulnerable magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecdiwani/pseuds/malecdiwani
Summary: Alec, Isabelle and Jace got a mission in search of a key in one of Valentine's laboratory but none of them know it was also "The Key to Alec's Heart".... a very sweet smell in the lab pulled alec towards a portrait. There was a secret doorand inside the door there was a lean fragile man with tan skin was wrapped up in chains, shivering. Alec goes towards the man feeling somekind of protectiveness . The man opens his golden green cat eyes and said "P ....pl..please ... don....don't hur..hurt me ...alpha.alec said"i m not here to hurt you. i am  here to protect you."magnus said "uhm... like...daddy"alec not sure what to say said "uhm... yeah like a..... daddy"magnus hugged him tight and said"thankyou daddy"





	1. A baby meet a daddy

(Inside the head of institute office)  
Aldertee(head): we have received a very useful information about Mortal Cup.  
Alec, isabelle and Jace were loking curiously.  
Aldertee: we have information that Valentine is holding a "key" to the mortal cup in his secret laboratory. What this key look like we dont know.  
It could be anything an actual key, or a book ,or a box anything. we are sending you there to rescue that key. understood.  
Alec, Isabelle & jace said : "yes sir" in unison.

 

They worked on a plan and got inside that lab.  
Alec said grumpily"how in the world are we gonna rescue that key if we dont know how does it look like".  
Jace smirked and said " You should have said that on the face of head alec"  
Isabelle said " i think you should try to search for anything inspite of wasting time, i have a date at night and i don't want to cancel it. That guy is so cute."

jace said " yeah yeah miss izzy bella . He must be very cute not like the previous one . He was a total nerd"  
Isabelle "don't object on my choice i like nerds"  
Jace said " oh yeah you only like the man who are only cute or handsome or nerd or hot or tall or short or broad or lean or black or white or ...."  
isabelle said "hey at least i go on one or two dates before spending a night. you know i have a class"

Alec said grumpily"if you both have done taunting each other we should focus on our job"

Isabelle smiled at her brother and said to alec : big brother you need to get laid. "  
jace "izzy is right . Then you will loosen up and become less grumpy"  
alec "hey i m.. i m.. not grumpy".  
jace"don't worry alec i will find you a sexy girl to spend your night"  
(Alec became red because he was still in closet)  
Not wanting to become more embarass alec starts walking in forward direction separately from jace and izzy

They searched the whole lab and found some old books in different languages and some colourful stones and a necklace. They packed them and were about to leave when suddenly a sweet smell stopped alec.

Izzy said "what happened alec?"

alec rotated in backward direction without saying any world and started following that sweet smell. which lead them in the front of a portrait. 

jace asked alec "oh my . is it .. is it ..an .. omega ?".

Alec checked the portrait and he saw a secret door behind it.

All of them went inside and saw that in the dark there was a lean figure wrapped in chains on a surgical bed , shivering.

Suddenly alec felt a sense a sense of protectiveness and went towards the man and touched lightly on his shoulder.

The man flinched opening his golden green cat eyes full of fear and said "p.. pl.....please..don.. don't hur..hurt me. please... please.."and started crying like a baby.

Alec said "hey ... its okay . we are not going to hurt you. we are here to help you ".

The warlock did not belive him and tried to move despite of being chained up.

The warlock said "no you are lying. yo.. you will beat me with that whip."

Alec heart broke at that mistrust and asked jace and izzy to hide their weapons and said to that warlock"look we have put our weapons away. we are not going to hurt you. If anybody tries to hurt you i will beat them okay and protect you"

warlock looked him in the eyes and said "like ...daddy".

alec didn't know what to say but he thought he should make him believe at him to help him and said "uhm...yeah like a... ...daddy"

warlock gave him a big smile and said "thankyou daddy "and hugged him tight.

Jace and izzy were looking at alec like he have grown a new head.


	2. daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace teases alec who have recently became a daddy of a 21(or so looking) year old warlock some minutes ago.

Alec was currently also in kind of shock by meeting his (self proclaimed) warlock baby.

Then at the sound of chain clanking he came back in reality and asked : whats your name?" The warlock said looking at him and replied : "my name is...uhm.. mag.. magnus Daddy."

So alec said "we need to get you out of here magnus. ",and he gestured jace and izzy to come close and try to break the chains."

By seeing the two shadowhunters coming close towards him Magnus became afraid and closed him eyes and placed his head in the crook of Alec's neck and squealed fearfully" d..da... daddy."

Both two shadowhunters stopped in the middle as magnus start clutching Alec's shirt tightly by his hands.

Alec said "hey .... its okay . Nobody is going to hurt you" and tried to calm him.

when finally they got sucess in freeing magnus from the chains izzy said "our work is done we should leave as quickly as possible."  
Alec asked magnus "can you walk?"and magnus replied "uhm.. i think i can daddy" and standed on his legs and everyone one started to move towards the exit when magnus hooked his leg in something and fell on the floor.

They all looked at magnus as he started crying because he got a scratch on his leg. Alec litrally ran towards him and tried to calm him and said "hey.. heyy its. okay... its just a scratch. It will heal quickly"

But magnus was not taking it and continued to cry"i..it. ..hurts.... daddy, i ...i can't walk". Tears were streaming from his eyes.

jace looked at alec who was looking at magnus and said" we don't have all the time in the world hey Mr. Daddy just help your dear baby standing up and lets get out of here."  
Alec looked at jace giving an annoyed expression and said "he is not my baby jace". Listening to his dear daddy's words magnus started crying more loudly"  
alec tried to calm him but it was of no use , so finally said " hey .hey... i..i m sorry baby don't cry. you are my good baby. you are my strong baby. strong babies don't cry. D... daddy will now help you okay."  
Alec looked at magnus again who was still sobbing at the feeble scratch and carried him up in bridal style and said "okay.. lets go"

They reached at the institute where everyone were looking at alec who was carrying magnus in his arms leading to the infirmary.  
Placing magnus on the bed he asked a doctor to examine magnus's injuries and started to go to the main office to give the report of the mission when magnus grabbed his hand and pleaded him"where are you going daddy? please don't leave me alone with that needle man. He will hurt me. please please."

The doctor were looking at alec then magnus then alec who was looking at his arm where magnus was holding him and said hesitantly "uhm.. don't worry he will not harm you. I am going just there just call my name if you feel anyone wants to harm you okay".

magnus replied"no daddy.please stay."

Magnus was making a seen there so alec shouted roughly at him "i said you are staying here i going to do my work"and shoved his hand and walkled away from him not looking behind. 

(inside the office)  
jace and izzy have already given reports about the mission and handed all the suspicious material they brought back from that lab. Aldertee saw him and asked alec about the warlock"who is that warlock? interview him and try to get some information."

alec said "yes sir "and they all dismissed. 

(in the corridor )  
jace said "So daddy alec how are you feeling. I hope your baby is not making much trouble " and alec face became red agin and said "shut up jace. i m not anybody's daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are most welcome. These two are like my energy portion.


	3. trouble baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec faces some struggles of fatherhood

Alec and jace were walking in the corridor when suddenly they heard a cry.  
"No... no.. don't touch me. Step ba... back. daaadyy... daddy.... daddy ..."  
Alec recognised that voice and entered the infirmary. Looking at alec magnus ran towards him and hugged him so tightly shivering in his arms.  
Alec asked the doctor "what happened?"  
Doctor said"we were trying to give him a pain killer injection, he panicked and started screaming and kicking"  
alec looked at magnus and then to doctor and asked him" why is he behaving like that?  
Doctor said"we are not sure but it look like he have gone through too much torture both physically and mentally."

Magnus was still trembling in his arms.So alec said to him "hey magnus, everything is okay . its just a needle".  
magnus said"no daddy . he will inject me and then tie me on yhe bed and slap me and beat me and ask awful questions"

Alec was shocked after listening him and looked at the doctor who was clearly in equal shock.  
Doctor said"we weren't going to do any such thing. i think he need rest but looking at his condition i m not sure it would be right to leave him alone here in the infirmary which is full of surgical equipments."

Alec asked"then where should we keep magnus?"  
Doctor said "it seems you are the only one he trusts so keep him with you"  
Alec eyes became wide and he said" hey i m not some baby sitter. i have work to do. I m not keeping him in my room, admit him here."  
listening to alec magnus started sobbing and said"please daddy, please don't leave me with this bad man, please. i will be good boy. please daddy , don't leave me alone. You promised to protect me ."

Alec remembered his worlds and sighed "okay okay i m not leaving you here. we are going ro my room "  
He said to doctor "we will talk later"

(Inside Alec's room)  
when they both got inside the room , magnus gave a very long look to every corner like inspecting the place . He was looking everywhere with amused eyes.  
Alec was watching magnus carefully and observed that his clothes were rags and dirty. He said to magnus "would you like a bath?"  
magnus looked at him and said"okay daddy"  
alec goes inside the bathroom and started filling the bathtub with water and return to the room and said "uhm.. okay so its ready go take a bath."

 

Magnus stepped inside the bathroom and looked at the filled bath tub and then at alec. Alec said "what are you waiting for drop your clothes and step inside it"  
magnus started dropping his dirty clothes and alec looked away giving him some privacy . Once naked, magnus started stepping one leg inside the tub only to flinch back at its depth and ran outside the bathroom completely naked towads alec who was sitting on his bed.

Magnus immediately set on Alec's lap . Alec eyes became so wide at the current scenery in the front of his eyes. 

Recovering from shock he diverted his eyes from someone's very private territory and stand straight and said "wh.. what. happened?"  
magnus said looking him in the eye" that tub is sooo deep i will sink, please help me in taking a bath daddy"

Alec silently cursed inside in his mind "okay okay i will help you" and got inside the bathroom with his stark naked 21 year old warlock baby.

Alec helped magnus getting inside the tub fighting internally to not look at the somebody's private property.

After helping his baby in taking shower alec went to his closet and picked out one of his shirt and sweatpants and gave them to magnus.

magnus tried to wear the shirt but he could not succed in buttonong properly and the sweatpants were too loose so he stepped in front of alec wearing only his shirt which was looking like a long gown on him.

Alec eyed him up and down observing the fact that the buttons were jumbled and he was not wearing any pants.

Alec said "oh magnus come here and let me help you. He have to open all the burtons of the shirt repeating a line inside his head" do not look downward ""do not look downward".

After helping magnus in clothing he asked him about the pants and magnus said"they were too large and i dont like their color so i m not going to wear them daddy".

Alec was going to argue when suddenly magnus set in his lap and said "lets go to sleep daddy". Alec's pants became tight at the idea if of sleeping with a man who was complete stranger . Magnus  
hugged alec and buried his face in the crook of his neck and said "Daddy .. please read me a story".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos are appreciated. comment if you like. my life depends on these two


	4. a day with baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's protective side revealed. All learn about a new fashion guru among them guess who ofcourse our " baby magnus".

Alec woke up to a sound of someone saying "daddy daady are you still sleeping?" Alec opened his eyes and looked straight in golden green cat eyes and closed his eyes again thinking that he was dreaming. Then again he opened his eyes when realization hit him "it was actually a gorgeous warlock who was currently lie down on his body.

He standed straight fastly and said "what.. what happened magnus?"

magnus replied"i m hungry daddy" 

Alec said "okay...okay you stay here i go grab some food for you. okay magnus?"  
magnus "okay daddy"

Alec briged back some soup and gave it to magnusand said " i m going to take a bath okay just call me if you have any problem".

Magnus started taking spoon full of soup and replied "hmmm".

After taking shower alec came back into the room and his eyes became wide at the scene in front of his eyes.

The bowl of soup was on the floor inverted. Floor covered with soup along with magnus mouth hands and clothes.

Alec looked at magnus and said with anger "what the hell. if you didn't wanted to eat that you should have told me"

Hearing his daddy yelling at him angrily magnus started apologising" i.. i m sorry daddy. I didn't wanted ro do that. The soup was so tasty so i tried to eat from the bowl but it slipped from my hands and all this happ..." with that tears started streaming from magnus's eyes and he started apologising"i...i m sorry, i m s..so sorry daddy.please don't punish me".

Alec all anger flew away after hearing that sentence and said"what... why would i punish you. i am sorry magnus. i should have not yelled at you like that. how about you take a shower and I clean up this mess"

Magnus goes straight to the bathroom without saying any word.

After cleaning the mess Alec gave magnus some of his clothes to wear. Once ready alec opened his rooms door.

Alec and magnus were walking in the corridor. Alec was taking steps quite fast and magnus was behind him trying to walk at the same pace. Suddenly alec felt someone hand came in his hands and he looked at that person who was also clinging to his side.

The hand was of magnus . It took some time for alec to realize what was happening.

Their were many alpha shadowhunters passing through the same corridor looking at magnus like he was a piece of meat which maked magnus terrified.

Immediately a sense of protectiveness came over Alec and he gave them all a look which stands for ""if you continued to look at him like that I will take out your eyes from your head"".

They maked their way to mess and occupied a corner table and alec ordered some food. Shadowhunters were still glancing at him occasionally but not like staring continuously like before without any shame. 

Jace and izzy came towards them at the same time.Izzy smiled and said to her big brother"how is everything going with the baby my dear big brother?".

Alec was about to say something but magnus immediately said " your magenta lipstick is looking very stunning with your burgundy eyeshadow with short top along with stunning RK's most popular designer jeans. My good you are looking so beautiful. i want that same shade of lipstick toooo" magnus said making a pout.

Izzy was stunned at the sudden expert analysis of her appearance and said "i can't believe you just identified all the things of my appearance correctly. i mean alec and jace don't even know the names of other colors than the basic 12 colour of the pencil color box. i seems you are quite expert in fashion world .Why don't we go to shopping together?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment if you like it.


	5. magnus condition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec learns about magnus condition

Alec being the always law following soldier refused to let magnus go out of the institute not because he was worried about his safety( as he shows) but because Magnus still have to be interviewed and he wants to know about magnus health condition as he panicked on seeing a needle in doctor's hand and panicked.

 

firstly Alec took him for check up and magnus started panicking again and he said " daady why are here? i don't like this place. please daddy , i don't want to be here. lets go".

Alec said "relax magnus . i m here with you and we are here just for some test. It will be quick"

Magnus still not calm down " No daddy, they will bind my hands and give me ..... sh.... shocks with that machine just like him".

Alec was stunned by the sudden information and asked magnus"who are you talking about?"

Magnus said" he liked to give me electric shocks".

Alec said "magnus who?"

magnus said" i don't remember his name. "

Magnus was looking so terrified by remembering the treatment he received from a man whose name he can't even remember.

Wanting to distract magnus from thinking about his awful memories alec said " hey magnus how about we go to the mess and get that strawberry icecream you liked very much".

Alec plan succed in distracting magnus . Magnus said merily " oh i love that icecream i want to eat it right now".

Alec said" okay so we will go and get your favorite icecream after the tests are over. Tests will be over fastly"

Magnus said" oookaay daddy , but i want two cup icecream "  
Alec smiled" deal".

Tests became over and Doctor said that report will be ready by evening and they left for   
icecream and then towards the room where alec said to magnus " i have some work to do how about you eat that icecream or wath a movie or something or take a nap"

Magnus said" where are you going?" when you will return? can i come with you? can.."

Alec said "whoa.. i just have some paperwork to do. i will return in some hours and magnus don't go outside the room."

magnus replied" okay daddy"  
With that alec left for work. 

Alec was thinking about what magnus said in the infirmary continuously wondering how can anybody hurt such a innocent man.  
It took some hours to alec to finish the work. it was almost evening. He lost the track of time . He looked at his watch and decided to go to magnus after grabbing his reports.

He got the reports and talked to doctor and doctor said " well he is physically weak and underweight because of not getting proper amont of food but can recover his weight and strength soon by taking a balanced diet."

Alec was listening attentively and doctor continued" he does not have any kind of disease. His bruises and wounds are healing properly and a fast rate despite he so many of them."

Alec got a relief after listening that magnus will be healthy soon. He asked doctor " could you tell   
anything about his mental condition?"

Doctor said " well he does not have any mental disease or disorder but i think the memory part is his brain is affected because of tgat shock treatment he was receiving from a long time."

Alec became sad after listening this and he asked " Can't he become normal again?"

Doctor replied" yes he can . With the help of medicine and counselling he can became normal again but he have to take some precautions"

Alec asked"like?"  
Doctor " it seems you are the only one he trust so you should spend more time with him . You should make him him away from any stressful situation and do not force in in doing anything he doesn't want to do. Treat him with love and care. As for the councelling i suggest it would be best best to continue his treatment by some warlock doctor"

Alec said "thankyou doctor" and headed to his room. 

( in the room)  
Alec "magnus..?". magnus was not in the room. alec goes towards the bathroom and said "magnus are you there?" he got no response the bathroom doir was open and magnus was nowhere"

Alec started to worry. Where could magnus go in this large institute full of alpha shadowhunters?

Alec searched for magnus in the mess , in corridor, in every place he thought possible was magnus was nowhere . He started to go towards the head office to talk to aldertee about the situation . aldertee's secretary told him he he is in the basement in the interrogation room to interrogate a certain warlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter --alec goes in the interrogation room and his eyes became wide at the scene in front of his eyes.


	6. just a useless omega warlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus got traumatized from the interrogation and became quite.Alec tried to cheer him but of no use . He got an expert advice from his sister and meets two new Warnock friends.

Inside ihe the interrogation room alec saw magnus , his hands and legs were binded to a bed and some kind of electrical machine was in an interrogator's hand who was yelling at him" tell me warlock, why were you there in Valentine's laboratory? what did he wanted from you or you have made any kind of deal with him?"

Tears were streaming from magnus's eyes " i don't know anything. Please let me g...go"

Not satisfied by the answer innterrogator hold the electric shocking machine in front of his face " do not play with me warlock. Answer my questions willingly or i have my ways."

Magnus became very terrified and started saying " please please please keep that thing away. believe me i don't know anything. pl...lease".

The interrogator started bring that shock machine towards magnus. Magnus closed. his eyes"noooo...no...pl..lease "

Alec quickly entered inside and snatched tgat machine from his hand and yelled at him " hey! stop it what do you think you are doing.

The interrogator standed straight and stated " i was just following the order"

Alec said hashly " who gave you orders to torture him?"

Interrogator said " we were trying to get some useful information about the key and valentine from that filthy omega warlock".  
Alec said " you were treating him like a criminal. This is no way of interrogating an innocent person".

Aldertee came inside the room and said " how can you say that the warlock is innocent?"

Alec handed him magnus medical report and said this will give you your answers.

Aldertee read it and said " if thats the matter so i think the warlock is just a waste of time beside it may be possible that valentine was keeping him just to have fun with the omega"

Disgust washed over alec on aldertee's comment but didn't said anything .

Aldertee contined " The things that you brought from lab are being tested. That neclace looks interesting. Anyways since the warlock is of no use you can take him away and try to contact his family or friends or do whatever you want". After saying thatem everyone leaved the room except magnus and alec.

Alec looked towards magnus who was binded to a bed eyes still close. tears streming and shivering and he called his name " magnus.."

No response

He again said " magnus ".on receiving no response he touched magnus on cheek and said " magnus open your eyes its me"

Magnus flinched by the touch but opened his tears filled golden green cat eyes and spoke in a very low voice " daddy".

Alec released him from bed and magnus immediately launched himself towards alec and started crying and sobbing.

Alec's heart broke again seeing magnus crying like that and he hold magnus tight in his arms and started saying " shhh..its okay they are gone. No body will touch you now. Are you hurt somewhere? they didn't harm you did they ?"

But magnus remain quite sobbing in Alec's shirt.  
Alec carried magnus up and headed to his room.

 

alec tugged magnus in his bed and magnus immediately curled in a ball. alec gave him a glass of water but magnus dont even look in his direction.

Alec thought "may be magnus needs sone space"and started getting out of bed when magnus suddenly grabbed his hand and curled up with his hand still dont saying a word.

Alec laid in bed with magnus until he fall asleep and called izzy and told her everything" izzy what should i do? He had not said even a word. 

The evening passed the night passed and even in the morning magnus not said a word just sobbing silently. Alec got really worried to talked to izzy again" izzy just give me some idea"

suddenly an idea came in izzy's mind " hey alec why don't we take him to shopping. He looked quite interested in clothing and makeup".

Alec agreed and said " its a good idea"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for posting incomplete chapter before .


	7. baby shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec izzy and magnus goes to shopping. Alec starts getting bored(coz he kinda hates shopping) . izzy magnus behaves like teen girls. magnus saves a little warlock . They made two friends.

Alec goes to his room. magnus was wrapped up in blanket on the bed still quite. 

Alec sits on the bed "hey magnus do you want to go to shopping with me and izzy ".

magnus's face lit up after listening this" yes ....yes daddy i want to go. Can i buy that same lipstick that Isabelle have?"

Alec smiled " yes yes magnus . you can buy a lipstick or many lipsticks or some clothes and have fun there"

Magnus eyes started shining "really daddy i can buy anything i want?"

Alec " when have i ever lied to you magnus".Now go get ready.

Magnus hugged alec and said "thankyou daddy. You are the best." and kissed him on the cheeks and ran towards the bathroom to wash up his face.

It took some time to alec to realize what just happened. magnus kissed him on tge cheek". Alec's hand unconsciously went towards his cheek were magnus had kissed him. He came back in reality when magnus came back and said " i m ready daddy .lets go"

( in the shopping mall)

( the first hour)

"daddy can i take that one"

"yea you can"

"and that one. will it look good on me"

"ofcourse"

"but i think thats too light. i like dark one."

"uhhh.. then buy the dark one magnus"

"uhhmmmm, i think i should buy middle colored one"

Alec was pleading inside "oh god save me"

izzy " oh my god thats the lipstick i was looking for when i last came here.just the perfect shade of black. magnus what do think will it suit with my short skirt?"

magnus " oh i its good but that shade of black will look even better"

izzy " oh thanks magnus i will buy that shade then"

Alec was looking towards magnus and his sister who were picking a perfect shade of black lipistic for her black skirt. Alec cursed inside oh god why he ageed to go on a shopping with these two maniacs and he said frustratingly to izzy " oh come on izzy they are all black just pick one . we are standing here picking a black lipstick from half hour"

Izzy " oh hush big brother . you only know only one color which is black . don't interrupt in shopping . i don't compromise with my look beside i m having a company of a fashion expert who knows whats the fashion.

alec "oh come on we are here from threeeee and half hours. i think its enough to buy clothes for two person"

izzy "okay okay why don't you wait on that bench and i try just this last dress with magnus and then we will get back to the jail"

Izzy goes inside the changing room and went to sit on the nearby bench. Magnus was standing outside the changing room with his shopping bags .

Magnus was looking to the upper balcony and saw a little girl climbing on the balcony to get her baloon which got struck.Her feet slipped and she slipped from the third floor to the first floor.

Magnus hands started moving automatically, blue sparks coming from his hands aimed at the little girl. He slowed her speed by which she was going towards the floor and catched her before hitting the ground.

Magnus " hey.. are you okay?"  
The girl started panicking" mamma ..mamma"  
and then a black woman appeared behind her and took the girl in her arms " madzie oh my god you okay baby ?".the girl nodded. 

The woman looked at magnus and said "Thankyou for saving my daughter's life". i m cat3erina by the way. i am a doctor.

mangus "i m magnus"

"thankyou magnus" are you new in this town ? i know every warlock here.

Magnus " yeah i came here first time with my daddy for shopping"

Alec saw magnus talking to a stranger and came along .  
magnus "look daddy my new friend Catrina"

Caterina watched a 22 year old shadowhunter walking towards magnus and became confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment


	8. baby daddy and doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caterina meets an unusual pair of baby and daddy.A lec' jaw dropped on looking at magnus in his new night clothes .

Caterina looked at alec and then magnus" are you kidding me . He is a fucking shadowhunter"

Magnus looked offended " hey don't say any bad things about my daddy"

Magnus goes towards alec and held his hand " i m sorry daddy . She doesn't know how cool you are"

Caterina looked wide eyely at both of them and said to alec surprisingly" omg have you put magnus under a spell or have you given him a ' parshavayush portion." and white flames started glowing in her hands.

Izzy came from the changing room and understanded the attacking situation and bring her seraph blade from her dress and pointed it towards Catrina's neck from behind" if you tried anything i will slit your throat warlock"

Magnus looked at izzy " Isabelle please don't hurt her . she is my friend"" daddy tell her to stop her baby is terrified ."

Caterina stopped her magic and izzy dropped her blade .

Alec " hey magnus you wanted to eat that chhese burger earlier . why don't you go there with izzy i will join you both in some minutes " 

magnus " okay daddy ".

Once they left alec told Caterina about magnus condition condition "i hope now you know why magnus called me his daddy earlier. i m not going to harm him or take his advantage in any way.

Caterina looked satisfied with the answer and said " if thats the case than i m sorry for trying to attack you. I thought you did something to him to use him like a play thing coz he is an omega ." " i m so sorry".

alec said to him " oh please don't apologize. you did what you think was right for another omega. "

Caterina smiled and said" i believe you and i think i can help you with magnus's condition. i am a doctor myself and also an omega like him i think i can help him with counselling and medicines."

Alec filled with joy " oh thankyou very much caterina . i think i should join magnus would you like to join us ?"

Cat " i would love to but my shift is going to start in next 15 minutes i have to go but take my number or call me any time if you want some help for magnus"

Alec took her no. and thanked her and joined izzy and magnus .

Magnus moaned "mm... daddy this is so tasty. do you want some?. 

Alec looked at magnus who was devouring the burger an moaning like a child and suddenly alec thought what delicious moans can magnus make in bed writhing in pleasure and felt his pants growing and he came back in reality when izzy said " stop day dreaming big brother and lets go"

Alec face became red and he thought " oh god what i was thingking". It was almost night and the three left to the institute.

(inside their sorry Alec's room)

"magnus stop trying all lipsticks . its night you can't sleep with make up on and those glittery clothes. go get change."

"but daddy...."

" no buts. go change now and pouting will not work".

minutes later magnus came out of washroom after changing and alec's jaw dropped

Magnus was wearing a silky purple gown which was showing off his hairless smooth honey colored chest and again no pants.

alec mouth watered on the look of his omega who was looking sinful.Wait his omega?? when did that happened" he thought.

Alec composed him self from drooling and said" mag....magn.us. i..i think you forgot your pants"

Magnus said innocently" oh i dont like wearing pants or anything below my waist while sleeping" after saying that magnus climbed on the bed literally giving alec a show of a cute pink thing.

Somehow alec managed to survive that and laid on the bed when suddenly snuggled to alec captivating him unconsciously.

magnus hand was on his shoulder and his leg above alecs pants and he moved a little downward his head now in alec heart and Alec's hand touched something... something ...warm..long and soft and having two round things with the lond one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter : sexy baby


	9. sexy baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alec nearly got a heart attack (ha ha ). He ran so much at night at different places. Two person says " i love you" to Alec. izzy is an awesome sister.

"warm ,soft and long ?? hmm what is it?" and suddenly alec identified that thing and like ground beneath his feet escaped and he gasped and started babbling " oh god!!! i i ..m sorry magnus I didn't meant to do anything like that .please don't get me.wr..ong . i.i dont know how it happ.." and he switch on the lamp nearby. His heart running with he speed of a cheetah.

Alec heart suddenly go full stop when he saw state of magnus who have came towards Alec's side of bed instead of him going to magnus's side.

The sexy silk gown he was wearing was dishevelled leaving almost everything on a show. Alec will be lying if he say that he didn't stared (lustfully) at magnus sun kissed baby smooth looking body for very good minutes.

And then magnus shifted to other side on bed like he had intentions to kill alec by heart attack by giving him a full view of his sexy round butts.

Alec's knees started shaking and all his blood start running in all wrong direction and he literally ran outside of his room with his shadowhunter speed to get some air his lungs needed.

alec" oh my god. what was that. Did i really touched him there in his sleep? wait ...he came to my side not me. "

and suddenly alec realised he was only in his boxers "oh shit " and ran back towards him room.

Magnus was now lying flat on his back , hands and legs spread wide occupying the whole bed. Alec " no ..no i can not sleep with him like this on the bed. by the angel its so hard to imagine if that happens again " and it was true something was really hard but alec tried to sleep on the couch and magnus's image started coming in his mind again and again and he again ran but not outside the room but to bathroom to get rid of the hard thing.

(in the morning)

"daddy"

"daddy wake up"

come on daddy its morning

"When alec still doesn't wake up magnus come near his ear and screamed " daaaaadyyyy". And alec woke up at electric speed and pushed magnus instictively backward as his half sleep brain considered magnus with some attacker.

When alec fully awaked he saw what he has done and started regretting it. Magnus dropped harshly on his butt and tears forming in his eyes lips pressed and about to cry.

Alec " shit magnus . i m sorry . please dont cry. you are a strong boy aren't you."

Alec's words did nothing to him and he about to cry and alec ran towards him and pulled on magnus up sat him on his lap stroking his hair and rocking him gently " shh... baby. don't cry. you are my good baby. Daddy's sorry . Daddy didn't wanted to hurt his baby. Daddy loves baby"

This seemed to work on magnus and he looked towards his daddy and said with trembling lips "really?".

Alec gave him a soft smile and replied " yes".

Magnus also gave alec his breath taking smile and hugged him tightly and said " i love you too"

Alec smiled at magnus and then he realised did he really said " i love you " to magnus and the magnus said that he love him too.

"i love you so so soooo.. much daddy" magnus's voice pulled him back to reality. Magnus was still sitting on Alec's lap. Both were looking in each other's eyes saying nothing. Suddenly magnus feel a pressure inside him and he gave alec a kiss on cheek and said " i have to go" and this magnus ran towards to bathroom to release his pressure.

When alec and magnus both became ready they started going to the mess.

( in the mess )

They acquired their usual table and izzy joined them. Izzy " hey magnus hey alec "

magnus replied " hello isabelle"

Alec was lost in his thought and didn't replied.Izzy noticed it and asked him " hey alec everything alright?"

Alec stuttered " uhm.. ye yeah everything is good and glanced in magnus's direction. izzy being the observing person undertood something had happened which has to do with magnus.

Izzy said " hey magnus do you want more sandwich?"

Magnus " yes"

Izzy said okay i go and get you some hey alec come help me i have to take many thing i cant pick them all.

Alec was going to deny but he started going towards izzy after saying " magnus you stay here we are coming in a moment"

Magnus " okay daddy" with that they both start going towards ordering table when izzy grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the door leading him to outward direction where was no one to see.

" tell me everything"

" what everything? what are you yalking about izz?"

"oh don't try to deny i know something happened. what is it?"

"its really nothing izz"

"does it have something to do with magnus.omg he didn't hurt you with his magic did he?"

"what noooo.!! actually it was me that hurted him"

"what"

Alec told her the morning's event leaving the night one..

izzy " so whats the problem in that ?" you said you love him. he said he loves you too.

alec " i dont...oh it jus...it just...i can't.."

" oh my god alec are you falling for him. yes ofcouse what didn't i notice this earlier. magnus is handsome ,cute , loving .. he is perfect for you."

Alec was looking at izzy with wide eyes and stuttered " yo....you kn...know that i m..i m..."

Izzy completed the sentence " that you you are gay"

alec " how did you .....when.."

izzy " oh alec come on i m your sister. i know you are gay very years ago"

Alec " and you don't find it weird. i mean a gay alpha?"

izzy "what. Alec there is nothing to be ashamed of. This is who you are.and people who dont understand that and find it something weird and ashamed of are assholes . Screw them.

Remember alec you are my brother . i will always support you cause i love you.

Alec said "thankyou izz. you're the best . Actually awesome"

Izzy " well that i won't deny. i am the most awesomest person of this world "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha ha the person who said " i love you " to alec was one his sister and another was his baby ( or say may be possible future lover.... oh who are we kidding definitely his love magnus.)


	10. Do not mess with Alec's baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all went to club Pandemonium. Magnus really knows killer dancing moves. Someone tries to grope magnus and receives a well deserved punch by his daddy. Alec became very angry and magnus kneeled in front of him in submission to his alpha.

( in the training room )

"oh come-on alec you can do better than that " spatted jace like challenging him.

Alec suddenly turned to pinned jace to the ground " oh what were you saying?"

jace tried to free hinself from alec grip but of no use" fine i lose you win"

magnus squeeled with joy " yay daddy won. i knew it daddy was going to win."

Jace looked at magnus and said " oh how can you say that. it was just his luck"

Magnus " i can say that because he is my daddy and he is the bestest daddy in this world Chase.

Jace became annoyed " first of all my name is jace not Chase and secondly thats no reason.

Magnus smirked and said " i said the the same Phace and like i said my daddy is the best because he is my daddy.

Alec smirked . Jace was about to argue when alec said " so whats your plan tonight.?

Jace " oh izzy and i are going to the best club here the Pandemonium. You should join us too. who knows may be you can get a hot shot to spend your night with.

Alec trid to excuse " oh no i have work"

jace "oh come on alec you should enjoy your life more. You are coming with us and thats final".

suddenly an excuse came in alec's mind " i can't go there because i cant leave magnus alone at night."

Magnus " oh i want to go there too . i love dancing . please daddy lets go together.

Alec have no choice but to agree. 

(in the Pandemonium)

Jace " wow this club is amazing"

izzy " oh my .this is heaven"

Alec " i dont see any such things here. This is just a club"

Magnus was looking everywhere like he was remembering something . He felt like he has been here before.

Alec looked at magnus an asked " are you okay? is something wrong ? do you not like it ?

Magnus " i m fine daddy."

after sometime jace and izzy went to the dancefloor to enjoy themselves .Alec and magnus were sitting on the bar .

Magnus " are we not going to dance daddy ?"

alec " magnus i don't like to dance "

Magnus "but i want to dance with you "

alec " magnus i told you i dont like to dance

"please daddy "

"nope"

" magnus why don't you go and dance i m right here "

"okay daddy " magnus sighed and went to the dance floor.

Alec have never seen magnus dance before. When magnus started swinging his hips in circle something started happening to alec and he started staring(lustfully) at magnus . His mouth going dry. suddenly his pants started becoming tight and an imagination starts coming in his mind" what will magnus look like doing that moves in that hot silky sexy night gown that he wore previous night.  
His little imagination maked him painfully hard.

alec " oh god if i continue to watch him like that continuously i might come in my pants like some teenager. i have to look away and he pickout his phone from his pocket.

(on the dancefloor)

" hey gorgeous omega wanna come home with me tonight. i promise you i will fuck you hard and knot you tight" said a big muscular alpha with grey hair and started pulling magnus towards him by his hips".

Hey don't touch me . i dont wanna go anywhere with you. leave me " magnus said trying to free hinself from the alpha.

alpha " hey dont be so mean i promise you are gonna scream my name when i fuck you hard and come deep in that sluty ass .

Alec was still looking at his phone.

Magnus scremed "daaady daaaaadyyyy" but music was so loud . magnus said " hey leave me you bad guy. i said i dont want to go with you anywhere.

The Bad guy said " i dont like " no" you whore. you are coming with me either willingly or forcefully.

Alec looked away from that phone to magnus to see him. and saw a tall guy groping him.He goes towards the dancefloor and tapped on his shoulders. That alpha looked behind to see who is disturbing him and meet with a hard punch on his nose and dropped to the ground. Alec growled " what do you think you are doing.? he said ' no'.

Bad guy " oh comeon he is just a fucking omega. omegas are made to give pleasure to alphas.. if you want him too and take him one by one"

By this time anger reached on its peak level and he punched the alpha one more time and again and again .he became unconscious but alec contiued to punch him saying " how dare you say such thing about magnus about any omega. "  
He stopped only when he heard a weak voice saying" d..da...daddy".

And he didn't look at magnus just grabbed his hand and went to the institute towards his room.

( in the room )

Alec was very angry and he slamed the door very hard when they came inside the room and started growling and cursing and releasing alpha pheromones. Magnus was watching alec thinking that alec was angry at him and when he smelled alpha pheromones his knees started shaking with fear and started saying " i...i m sorry . please don't punish me . i m so.....sor...sorryyy. please...alpha" and kneeled in front of alec full of fear in submission to his alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have updated the chapter. please enjoy. let me know if you liked it.
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter: My alpha


	11. My alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a malec kiss and magnus's little problem.

Alec was very angry and when he saw magnus kneeling in front of him his alpha woked up in full force and he went towards him and pulled him by his lapels and said in his alpha voice " No body can touch you. you are MINE ."and he connected his lips to magnus's and kissed him ferociously, devouring him completely and and pushed him backwards. 

Magnus landing on the bed and alec on top of him still kissing him passionately and he only stopped when need of air became so important still staring in magnus's eyes almost crushing his body beneath him.

Alec was staring at magnus's face , his golden green cat eyes dilated , lips kiss swollen and his dark lipstick smudged , panting and suddenly magnus said looking directly in his alpha' s eyes " i m yours . only yours "and smashed his lips with Alec's and again alec shoved his tongue in magnus's mouth and kissed him again . magnus also started releasing his omega pheromones and Alec's hand automatically slided under magnus's shirt touching his chest and belly in rounds again and again and pinched his nipples hard and thats when magnus flinched and broke the kiss with a " ahh "

Then when alec realised " what had i done? oh my... did i actually forcefully kissed him without his consent and touched him with sexual intention"

Alec suddenly jumped out of bed from where he was laid over the little fragile omega.

Alec turned away from magnus in other direction not being able to form any words when suddenly someone dragged himself on alec knees . Alec looked down " daddy ...please i m sorry. i..i didn't mean to insult you or humiliate you in front of all. i m a bad boy. i deserve to be punished. you can do whatever you want to do to me but please daddy don't go away. don't leave meeee..plase daddyy pl..ple..please" and magnus started gasping for air.

Alec immediately understood that magnus was going to have a panick attack and he sat on the ground pulling magnus into his arms" magnus breathe . Magnus breathe. focus on my breathing okay. Magnus follwed his instructions and became okay tears streaming from his eyes and he said " please daddy don't leave me".

Alec was shocked at magnus's sudden behavior and pulled him in his lap and hugged him "shhh...baby. dont cry. i m not going to leave you ever. i can never leave you magnus cause i lov.... daddy loves you".

magnus was sobbing in Alec's neck clutching his shirt , inhaling his alpha scent and when he stopped sobbing alec pulled his head ro look him" magnus you okay baby?"

magnus said " hmm da..ddy"

Alec pulled magnus up and standed straight to bed.and placed magnus on a bed and changed his and magnus's clothes. Both were only in boxers . alec joined magnus in the bed and magnus snuggled ro his neck immediately and said " daddy?" 

Alec " what happened baby ? do you want me to tell you a bedtime story?"

Magnus "uhm.. noo"

Alec " then what is it?do want to listen a poem instead or a song?"

Magnus " noooo "

Alec then cupped his baby's face and said " magnus you can tell me anything . dont hesitate . tell me what's the problem?."

Magnus " uhmm....daddy i ..i don't want..to .. wear that ......underwear while sleeping.".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh short chapter.


	12. Baby daddy and Cat and a cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec took magnus to Cat. Magnus revealed some parts of his previous life and on their way back magnus meets a new friend.

( _in the morning_ ) 

Alec woke up arms full of his sweet smelling cute omega warlock baby . He smiled sweetly looking at magnus and started caressing magnus's hair and buried his nose in his neck were was his scent glands.

magnus woke up and said " morning daddy" and gave alec a soft kiss on his cheek. This time alec was not shocked instead he returned the favour and kissed magnus on forehead " hmm good morning baby ".

Both alec and magnus got out of bed and after becoming fresh magnus asked alec " daddy what are we doing today ? please dont tell me you are going on a mission without me. i want to come too with you."

Alec smiled. Actually magnus didn't liked to be alone , he hated when alec had to leave him at the institute to go for mission .

Alec came close to magnus who was staring at him pouting with his puppy eyes ( but actually he has cat eyes ) on display. Alec couldn't hold a chuckle and cupped magnus " no i m not going on a mission today but we are going somewhere else"

magnus became happy after listening this and asked in excitement " where are we going daddy ?"

Alec said " we are going to meet cat "

Magnus jumped with excitement and standed straight " are we buying a pet ? yayyy"

Alec said " no no no i mean Caterina, the doctor . you remember her . we met her at mall some days ago."

Magnus face fell down (not literally ) " but why ? i don't want to meet any doctor i m completely fine . oh my god are you hurt daddy??"

Alec " no magnus i m not hurt anywhere . we are going to her for your treatm....i ...i..m mean yo...you liked her . you maked her your friend so i was thinking that wgy not you spend some times with your friend and than we can have a little treat on coming back. how's that sound?"

Magnus said " i would love to play with Cat and madzie. She is cute but if any of them tried to use their magic to harm you i m gonna turn them into toads and protect you daddy."

Alec said " oh my magnus . well thankyou for offer but i can protect my self i m a shadowhunter "

Magnus " i know that daddy but you are my only family, i m not gonna lose anyone anymore . i will do anything in my power to protect you cause i love you. "

Alec said " uhm..magnus what do you mean by not going to lose anyone anymore"?

Magnus said " she killed them"

alec " magnus who"

magnus " i don't know . She killed them in front of my eyes one by one sucking their blood ". Magnus started weeping.Alec " shh magnus who ever she is , she can not keep me away from you. relax . i will always be with you. i promise. "

Magnus looked him in the eye and gave him a soft smile. Alec " now lets go to Cat "

( in cats apartment )

"oh hello mr lightwood. hello magnus"

" hi Cat and please call me alec"

"okay alec shall we start "

Caterina took them inside her apartment in and all sat on sofa. Cat said to Alec " can i talk to you for one second pleased "

Alec said ofcourse " magnus i come in a minute . why don't you watch your favorite Shin Chan."

Magnus replied"okay daddy"

Caterina took alec inside her office " alec i needed to discuss some things before starting the counselling"

Alec " yes please"

Caterina " okay so the therapy involves hypnotism . by hypnotism we can find out what had happened to magnus that putted him in this condition. On the basis of what you told me about magnus on phone about his behavior "it seems like he had all of his memories in his mind but he can't concentrate on his memories. They just come in his mind and go when similar situations and places he have been in or have seen came in front of his eyes again."

Alec said " oh "

Caterina continued " i will give him counselling only monday to friday, 2 or 3 hours a day if its okay "

Alec " yeah its fine"  
Caterina " and i suggest you to take him to different places or let him do things he like . it will help in concentrating on his previous life . its all for now "

Alec " thankyou very much Caterina i means a lot."

Caterina " your welcome dear .Now i need to talk to magnus in alone if you dont mind . You can be near him and look at him without interfering my counselling.  
"  
"Okay "

(back in living room )

Caterina " hey magnus would you like like to see my terrace garden . There are so mny colourful flowers you like flowers?"

"yes i love them "

"okay come with me magnus "

Magnus goes with her to terrace garden and alec followed them but keeping distance.

Caterina " So there are sunflowers , lily , rose , tulips and jasmine 

Magnus " wow there are so beautiful especially tulips. i love them. I had a garden of my own which was full of different plants like cactus, and aloe vera , neem and tulsi plants .

"they are good for health you know"mangus said not thinking very much. but Caterina smiled as she realised that she had catched one of the part of magnus's life and questioned him further" yeah but neem taste so bitter . i Can't even taste it , and you used to eat it daily"

Magnus said " oh no i didn't used to eat it daily i used them in making potions."

" so you were a doctor like me hmm?"

"uhm.... i don't know." ans magnus started looking everywhere and said " daddy i m hungry. you promised me a treat "

Alec looked at Caterina and nodded. Alec took magnus to Taakies .Alec had done eating and went to pay leaving magnus on the table who was still finishing his food. 

Suddenly a soft sound came to magnus's ears . He looked in that direction on the streets and goes towards it . Magnus goes in its direction it was a cat there. he neeled in front of the cat and pulked the cat in his hands and said " hey kitty whats your name ?"

the kitty replied " meow"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any questions about the fic you can ask me through comments.
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter " meow"


	13. naughty baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "meow"

(in their room )

"daddy please "

"no magnus"

"pleeeeaseee"

"no means no magnus"

"but it is so cute, soooo soft and fluffyyy"

"meow"

"i will name him Chairman meow "

"what type of name is it ?"

Magnus was giving his best puppy eyes (well cat eyes )"pleaseeee daddy i wanna take him, please please please."and magnus started pouting." How could someone resist that pout .

" fine"

"yayyy daddy you are the best . i love you "and with that magnus practically jumped at alec and alec fell on the bed and magnus kissed him on his ......lips.

" i take chairman on a walk ." with that magnus left.

Alec still lying there on the bed still processing the information about what had just happened." oh my god did tgat really happened " alec thought sitting up and touched his lips " oh my , magnus kissed me on lips"

(outside but in the institute )

" oh my chairman. did i actually kissed daddy on his lips"

" meow "

"wh..hat should i do now is he angry with me . "

"meow"

magnus blushed " but i wanted to do that. daddy is sooo good "

"meow "

"what if daddy not liked it ? should i apologize ? please tell me chairman what should i do ?"

"meow "

"hmm good idea. i should do something special for daddy . thankyou chairman you are so intelligent"

Chairman answered " meow" and ran away.

Chairman was running so magnus followed him and bumped with an alpha on his way "oh sorry" said magnus and he was going after the cat when that sudden alpha grabed his wrist and turned him towards him" well well look who we have here a sexyy omega


	14. Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well if you have noticed magnus only remembers his first name 'magnus' not his whole name so here he shows the meaning of his full name.

"hey don't touch me " said magnus trying to escape from that alpha's grip.

But that alpha's grip tightened and he smirked " oh don't worry little omega warlock i assure you , you will beg me to touch you after i show how a true alpha like me can take proper care of bad boy omega like you."

" no i m not a bad boy. and i don't want anybody to take care of me . i m a big boy so just let me go or i will complain to my daddy and he will punish you hard"said magnus angrily still trying to free himself.

"oh you silly omega , your daddy can do nothing to me and if i m correct he doesn't know you are here does he ? cause this is my personal area in this institute where no one can enter with out my permission" said the alpha (Hedge) and dragged magnus to his bedroom.

Magnus cried for help and then two shadowhunters who were passing from there came towards them and magnus relieved .

One of them asked " hey where are you taking him ?"  
the other said " hey isn't it that hot omega warlock that we were talking about earlier ?".

Hedge smiled devilishly " oh ofcourse he is that whore and i m taking him to my bedroom to take him where the slut belongs to aaand if you two help me then you can also have him.

They looked at each other's face and grinned .

(inside Hedge's bedroom)

"please no "

" oh you two can't even handle a weak omega just pin him down on the bed find some ropes to bind his hands and mouth."

" pleeease "

" hedge slapped him tight on the face " oh shut up you filthy omega . why don't you lay back quietly . you too will enjoy " said hodge moving a finger on magnus's lips and magnus bit him"

"aahh. oh that damn thing . you sulky asshole . here i m taking pity on you and you just insulting your alpha."

" yo...you are notttt m...my alpha "

Magnus's not so submissive behavior just only angering the alpha hedge more and more and he growled " you are just a piece of shit warlock. Your kind should be killed on the day of your birth. You are a bane, an abomination . Your kind doesn't even should live among us. You are such a dirt. " and he pulled magnus hair roughly .

Magnus cried with pain " ahh no i m no such thing. don't ....i m..not that ...stop it "

Hedge smirked seeing that his words having such influence on the warlock which was kinda turned on for him.and he said " oh you have to admit " and he pulled magnus towards his chest the other two shadowhunters leaved magnus hand " say it warlock say that you are a filth , say that you are an abomination"

"n...no"

"say it warlock . say that you are an abomination, a bane"

" no..no....no stop saying that I am not an abom..."

hedge pushed him forefully towards the the wall and magnus fell down on pulled his knees to him words were echoing on his mind 

{ abomination}

{bane}

{ abomination, abomination you're an abomination }  
magnus started shivering . memories comming into his mind of " his mother dead'

'his step dad '

'his step dad trying to kill him calling him an abomination'

' fire emerging from his fingers '

 

Hedge was watching magnus who were sitting on the ground near the wall and thought that he managed to keep the omega warlock in control and made the mistake of touching him.

Red sparks started coming out from magnus hand and suddenly all the three shadowhunters were were slamed on the wall , a blinding light filled the room raising the temperature and setting all things on fire like bed , sofa everything and magnus growled " i m not an abomination. i m magnus bane"and another red flames fired from his fingers and the light bulbs and all other electronic appliances shot circuited. the mirror broke into pieces and ground started shaking and he growled again " i m magnus bane


	15. Magnus Bane ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec found magnus and became shocked at the scene in front of his eyes. Alec and Jace goes into argue. Introduction to a new warlock lady.

Alec was currently training with Jace when suddenly ground started shaking and bulbs started flickering..

Jace : i think its earthquake. everybody get out of here.  
All started running outside to open ground. 

(Outside the institute) 

Alec : wait a minute where is magnus ?

Jace : i have not seen him anywhere today.i thought you send him to Caterina .

Alec : oh no he is inside . i have to....i have to.....magnus. With that Alec ran inside and searched everywhere " magnus , magnus ...where are you?" he shouted in panic and Chairman meow arrived from somewhere and ran towards Alec.

Alec " magnus was with chairman.oh my god"  
alec started running in the direction from where Chairman came from. It was Hedge's place.alec seached in his hall , training room , corridors and then goes towards the bedroom which was the only place left, smoke was comming from door . the door was locked from inside. 

Panic started building in his chest as the tried to open the door thinking " why would be magnus in Hedge's bedroom . He hates downworlders. what if he had done something to magn......no no what am i thinking ..may be someone else is trapped here" with that he succed in opening the door and his eyes became wide at the seen in front of him.

There were big flames of fire everywhere which was lightening the room since lightbulbs , lamps etc were broken. Sharp pieces of mirror were scattered on the floor along with two unconscious shadowhunter and one barely consious shadowhunter with a burnt skin , looking like he has broken some bones of his leg, hand or neck. 

Alec grasped " Hedge ..... who did this to you ? "  
Hegde was not able to answer him and became unconscious. He searched for water when his eyes fell down on figure lying on the floor in foetal position shaking near the wall.

Alec " m....magnus " and he ran towards magnus and when when he touched him on his shoulder , magnus pushed him away with full force eyes still close" don't touch me you bastard. i will kill you. You ..you"

Alec " magnus magnus open your eyes its me" alec said getting up from where magnus had pushed him hard.Magnus opened his eyes but stared at alec like he don't recognize him .

Alec "magnus hey . everything is okay . you are safe. No body is going to touch you. i m here . Daddy is here ."

Magnus looked at him for some more seconds then throwing himself in daddy's lap mumbling incoherent words " i..i didn't i didn't killed her".

Alec " magnus who are you talking of ?"

Magnus" ma...ma..mumma". He wispered very low.

Alec " what?".

Magnus told him everything about his mother and step father he rememberd.Alec " i killed my step father. i am terrible , ugly. i am a monster. i should die. i should die." and he started crying loudly.

Alec was shocked from the sudden information about magnus's past but he composed him self and said " magnus look at me "

Magnus didn't looked at him.  
"Magnus look at me " he said in his alpha voice.and cupped his face and said " nothing about you is ugly" lokking directly in his eyes. A single tear escaped from magnus's eyes and he hugged him again. After sometime they broke the hug. 

All came inside the institute. The three shadowhunters were sent to infirmary . fire was controlled in the room. Alec took magnus in the room before anyone came inside and saw that the warlock had done all this. Only Alec , magnus and Jace knew. Alec tugged magnus on the bed and he was still in shock so he called Caterina to make sure magnus is stable. Jace said " alec can i talk to you outside".

Alec said " okay ". They went outside the institute where Caterina was arriving .

Alec " what is it Jace ?"

"look Alec i know you care about him but you should not hide what he has done to Hedge and other two shadowhunters."

Alec " don't you know what they were trying to do to magnus."

Jace " i know alec but magnus he....he is dangerous. look how much destruction he has done."

Alec " he was terrified jace . what do you expect from someone who get in that circumstance."

Jace " you are right alec but if he can do that much distruction think how much distruction how much bane he can do if he get out of control another time. He is a Baneful alec . Get rid of him . Send him to any mental hospi...."

Alec " Enough Jace . Magnus is not a mental patient . He has just gone through too much. And you will not call him again that."

Jace " Alec you are not understanding. magnus is destructive. Magnus is a bane."

Suddenly a gasp came from a person near them and she said " di....did you just say Magnus Bane ".

Both looked at the person . It was another lady warlock along with Caterina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter : Magnus's identity is revealed. Alec learns that his baby is not 21 but a centuries old High warlock.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth is revealed about the real key to Mortal Cup.

" did you....did you just said Magnus Bane ?" said the lady warlock.

Alec and Jace looked at each other's face then Alec said " uhm ...who are you? how do you know Magnus ?

Jace said " wait his name is actually Magnus _BANE_ i mean in really.... don't you think it suits him Alec " 

Alec ignored his comment and looked at Caterina and that lady warlock.

Caterina " This is Dorthea Rollins , my friend. i...i..uhm i just... i was taking about magnus's condition and she just want to....take a look "

Alec looked at Dot suspiciously " why ? are you a doctor too ?"

Dorthea " no i just want to see him once "

Alec" Magnus is not a scenery of whom you want to take a look . What are your real intentions miss Rollins? Tell me the truth or you will regret your malicious actions ." said Alec because he couldn't bear anyone doing any harm to his little warlock baby.

Dot "please i don't mean any harm. I just want to see him once...coz i had a friend once whose name was Magnus Bane who went missing ..... and i just ...i just want to see if....if he is ..is my that friend. i swear i will go immediately if he is not him" said Dot pleading.

Alec " okay i believe you but first Caterina you should check up on Magnus"

 

(inside Alec's room)

Magnus was lying on the bed fully covered under bed sheet. Caterina sat on the corner of the bed and said in soft voice " Magnus.... Magnus.... hey look at me my boy"

Magnus further pulled the sheets shaking his head.

Alec sat near Magnus and started rubbing his hand on his shoulder " magnus ..hey look at me baby".

At Alec's voice magnus placed his head in Alec's lap and said in baby voice " i don't wanna talk to anybody daddy "

Alec patted at his head for some moment and pulled him up and magnus automatically snuggled in this Alpha's neck and Alec said softly " Please Magnus for me " .

 

Magnus didn't protested so Alec started pulling sheets away from Magnus's head and Magnus moved his head towards Caterina and Dorthea .

The moment Dorthea saw magnus face she gasped and standed straight from the stool, her hand coming to cover his mouth " oh my god .....oh my god....... _Magnus_

She moved towards Magnus to cup his face but Magnus moved backwards not wanting anybody to touch him except Alec and said " who are you ?"

Dot " Magnus you don't remember me i m your friend Dot... Dorothea"

Magnus looked her up and down and said " no i don't know you "

Dot "Magnus please try to remember i m.....".

 

Alec cutted her mid sentence " stop . don't force him . Caterina do the checkup.  
Caterina does the checkup and gave magnus a sleeping injection saying that he needs rest and Magnus became asleep immediately.

Alec " so how do you know magnus ?"

Dot " he is my old friend . i thought he died in the war "

Alec " what war are you taking about ?"

Dot " The Uprising. The war with Valentine ."

Jace "but how is that possible. That war took place nearly 25 years ago and magnus is barely 21 year old"

 

Dorthea " he is not 21 .........he is a .. 400 year old warlock and _The High Warlock of Brooklyn "_

Alec's and Jace's jaw dropped at this and there was complete silence in the room for 2 minutes. Nobody was able to form a word.

 

Alec recovered from the shock faster than Jace and nodded Caterina to continue her talk.

Dot " War was in the middle when magnus suddenly.......just... vanished along with Jocelyn."

Alec " ' Jocelyn' i have heard that name before."

Jace " wait a minute that was the name of Valentine's wife."

Dot " yes who took the Mortal Cup and escaped somewhere . Nobody knew where she is or where she took the Cup"

Alec " oh my god. That means Magnus knew where she is which means that he knows where the cup is ."

Alec looked at Jace and said " Oh my god ...... Magnus is the real key to Mortal Cup"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter 2 times before but not satisfied. poor me.


	17. Daddy doesn't love me anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is acting strange around Magnus . He don't know how to behave with his baby which is apparently hundreds of years older than him and a very very powerful High warlock.
> 
> And Jace is being jace

After learning such important parts of magnus's life Alec refused Dot's request to visit Magnus daily here at the institute cause someone can get suspicious that why a warlock is coming to the institute daily but he agreed that she can see Magnus only on Caterina's loft as he comes for counselling with Alec with him.

(inside institute)

Jace " Alec what are you doing ?you should hand Magnus to the Clave ."

Alec " Jace i can't"

Jace " why not? he is the real key to mortal cup. If we hand him to Clave , not only it will increase our status but also the Power will be in our hand. With that cup we can easily defeat Valentine ."

Alec " Jace you are not understanding. I can't just hand Magnus to them"

Jace " why?why not Alec?"

Alec" Jace.... don't you remember how they have behaved with Magnus before . The interrogation or say the torture they did to Magnus just to know some information which they not even sure that he have"

Jace " You have to choose Alec .That warlock is just one person and i m talking about the benefit of the whole shadowworld. Why do you care about that warlock this much ? what does he mean to you ? is he important than Clave ?"

Alec " Stop it Jace .i care about him coz i promised to protect him.i...i..he is an innocent person Jace . Why don't you understand . If i hand him to the Clave they will not show any mercy to him. They will try anything and everything on Magnus to get to that Mortal Cup. Magnus have already gone through too much .i can't bear him hurting anymore."

Jace " look Alec i know that you and Magnus have some kind of...... emotional attachment.......or what ever that your whole...... _Baby -Daddy thing_ is but you have to open your eyes Alec he is not a real baby he is a fucking 400 years old warlock . God knows how many people he have been killed . Open your eyes .He doesn't need anybody's protection. He doesn't need you Alec. Think about it Alec. He is just a ' key ' to power nothing else. "

 

With that Jace left Alec alone so that he can think what should be done with this situation or say with Magnus.

Jace words have deep effect on Alec and why not they were parabatai after all . After that conversation with Jace Alec was not able to think straight and started acting strange with his baby ? such as:

(at dinner)

Magnus " i want more soup daddy "

Alec said "okay" and gave Magnus more soup. The soup was hot and Magnus immediately putted it in his mouth and his mouth starts burning .

"ha...ha. its hot daddy ha... water" said Magnus. If this situation have been before alec would have put a glass of water in Magnus mouth immediately rubbing his shoulder soothing him but he didn't do any such thing and just said " you should drink water " pointing at the glass of water placed on the table.

Magnus took the glass and drank some water from it looking at his daddy who looked away eating his own soup.

(at night )

"daddy tell me a storryy"said magnus landing on Alec 's lap and Alec immediately stand straight putting Magnus down from his lap saying " later . i.....i...have work to do . i 'll be late" . With that he opened his room door and ran outside leaving a tearey baby on the bed .

(Outside the room )

Alec " i can't do it . Jace.... what if he may be right that it just an ..... emotional attachment ...... ......and after i have seen what he done to Hedge and other two shadowhunters its clear that he is very powerful himself and fully able to protect himself and he may be  
.he...... doesn't need me "

Alec remain outside the whole night and Magnus cried himself to sleep waiting for his daddy half night. 

 

(inside the room)  
Alec returned in the room at the morning and looked at the bed.

Magnus was sleeping on the bed in foetal position clutching one of Alec's grey sweater so tightly and shivering because of the cold as the bed sheet was on floor.

Alec ran towards magnus and immediately pulled the bed sheet on magnus noticing that there were some tiny black spots on his sweater which looked like of kohl and he noticed his baby's kohl smeared face .  
He also realized he has forgotten to tell magnus to remove his makeup and he was also not in his sleeping clothes. He was wearing his glittery top and tight black jeans . Alec remembered that night when he pointed out that magnus is not wearing anything below his waist and magnus simply said that " i don't like wearing anything below my waist while sleeping daddy " and innocently settled in his lap asking him to read him a story.

Alec came back in reality when Magnus woke up and said a weak " daddy "

Alec standed straight and said "mag....i m going to train. Breakfast is in the fridge. " and again sat out to his training room leaving Magnus. Magnus tried to called him " daddy" " dadddyy" but but his daddy was gone already.

 

Magnus sat straight on the bed looking at the close door from which his daddy gone through and leaved him alone again . Tears started coming out of his eyes and he clutched Alec shirt tightly to himself and he ran out of the institute to somewhere after saying to himself  
" Daddy doesn't love me anymore "

" Daddy doesn't love me anymore "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter : magnus went missing .Alec , Izzy and Jace searches for his poor baby .izzy put some sense in Alec and especially Jace and reunite a baby and a Daddy coz izzy is the awesomest .
> 
> Also Jace bump into a redhead.


	18. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary : Baby Daddy gets reunited but why some Vampires were following them ? Also who is the owner of Pandemonium? And how can a mundane girl see three glamoured shadowhunters?
> 
>  
> 
> Read to find out.

(In one of the training room)

Alec was throwing punch after punch on the punching bag and Izzy arrived.

Izzy "hey big brother. Whats up ?"

Alec only says " izzy" and continues punching the bag.

Izzy "I searched the entire institute for you two only to find you here . Since when does you start using this training room? and where is Magnus ?"

Alec " i don't know he must be playing with Chairman somewhere."

Izzy " i searched everywhere possible for you and Magnus and wait what do you mean by you don't know?"

Alec didn't said anything and diverted his eyes from her not wanting to answer that question.

Izzy " Alec did something happened between you too ? "

Alec told her everything that had happened the previous day .

Izzy "are you an idiot Alec ? You are trusting Jace on such matter . Just tell me one thing Alec if it had been me ' the key to that cup' would you have handed me to the Clave ?"

Alec shaked his head in shock " god noooo. You are my sister. You are my family . I would die before letting anything happens to you or any family member. "

Izzy " and what about Magnus Alec ? Is he nothing to you ? just forgot for one second that he is 400 years old , that he is a high warlock. Remember the day we rescued him , you were the one that smelled him first , you were the one who made a promise to that man to protect him , you are the one to whom Magnus clutched to every time when he thinks anyone is going to harm him, and you are the man that he calls his " _Daddy_ . Do you have any idea why ?"

Alec " No. I never thought about it."

Izzy " But you know i asked him once and you know what he said ? Well he said that when he looks at you he feels safe he feel like no one in this entire world can harm him as long as you are with him and he also said that if anyone tries to harm his daddy he will make them toads for entire life .  
You know why ? coz you matters him the most . You are the only person Magnus believes can never harm him . Because you are his only family Alec. That's what a family do for each other.  
You know Alec any man can be a father but but it takes a special person to be a 'daddy ' . He can play like a kid, advice like a friend and protect like a body guard "

Alec " I never thought about it that way. You are right Izzy i was an idiot to believe Jace . By the way the ending of your speech was extraordinary."

Izzy " internet bro "

And they started laughing.

Alec " we should find Magnus . I owe my baby a very big apology for how i behaved with him ."

Izzy " of course brother. Lets find Magnus and have some lunch to restore my energy because after lunch i have to give one more big speech to my other stupid brother.

(20 minutes later )

Alec and Izzy searched the entire institute but Magnus was no where to found.

" Oh my god Magnus .Where are you ?" Alec said to himself. 

Izzy " Alec what if he went outside of the institute ?"

Alec " oh no. That should not be happening. we should check CCTV."

They run in the monitor room and started watching footage from morning where Alec leaved him in the room . In that recording some minute later a teary Magnus appeared out of the room mumbling something to himself and ran outside the institute.

 

Alec " oh no. we have to find him Izzy " and then Jace appeared and " what are you two doing here ?"

" Magnus is missing . This is all because of you. I swear Jace if something bad happened to him i will never forgive you . " said Alec and ran out of the institute to search for Magnus.

Jace " what did i do ?"

Izzy " You better start searching for him with us and pray that nothing bad had happened to him or i will also never forgive you "

Izzy start running behind Alec and Jace follwed her " but i don't have any hand in Magnus's missing. "

Izzy " don't worry Jace i will explain everything to you later but first we have to find Magnus.

(Outside the institute )

Many hours have passed since then. It was almost night. They asked many people in their way about Magnus and showed him his photos. Some said they have seen him running that way , in that direction. And they all follwed their instructions and reached a place where there were many alleys . They all get separated to search magnus. It was a filthy place . There was darkness and trash and dirt everywhere . It was smelling bad. Suddenly Alec saw a fashionable glittery black shoe in the alley. He recognised it immediately it was of Magnus's. He called Izzy and Jace who were nearby.

 

There were also some blood drops on the shoe and in the alley . The blood looked fresh. Alec became so worried and prayed to angel that it may not of magnus. All took there seraph blades in hands in case there were some danger. The blood drops lead them near a corner where was a dustbin overflowing and many cardboard boxes.

Alec's heart was beating at the speed of cheetah. He called " magnus " " magnus "

Nothing.  
.  
.  
.  
suddenly a cat jumped from one of the boxes and ran towards Alec and said " meow". It was Chairman.

Izzy pulled him up and said " Alec if Chairman is here Magnus will also be here. we should check that box.

Alec goes near that box and removed the other cardboard boxes and sheets covering that particular box and flashed the torch inside that box.

Magnus was there inside the box who jerked up straight because of the flash light and said " no.. no no go away" and pulled his knees further to himself doing a failed attempt of hiding .

Alec 's heart broke at the seen and he said in softest voice " hey...its okay . Magnus its me. Daddy's here. Look at me baby."

At the voice of his daddy Magnus looked above . Alec took the flashlight away from Magnus's face to himself and Magnus launched himself to hug his daddy.  
" dadddyyy" he sobbed.

"dad....dyyy" (sob)

" you came "

"yes Magnus i m here. Are you hurt somewhere? lemme take a look baby. "

Magnus had lost his one shoe well the one Alec had found and there was a small piece of glass stuck in his leg which was bleeding.

Alec " Oh Magnus . Sit here let me help you. Alec carefully took that glass piece out and bind his handkerchief to stop bleeding.

Izzy " Magnus what were you doing in that box and why are you wounded ? what happened ?"

Magnus "i... (sob) some bad people were following me so i started running.... they also started chasing me ..... i was..( sob).... so afraid so i hid here."

Jace " but why the hell did you ran away from institute?"

Magnus looked at Alec and then started looking at the ground and said " i......i...ran ( sob) coz i thought daddy doesn't love me anymore"

Alec became shocked " what ? why would you.....Magnus i love you. Daddy loves you so much. 

Magnus " then why you refused to read me a bed time story ? And you didn't even let me sit in your lap. You.... don't even talked to me properly the whole day and you didn't even gave me a go..o...d morning kiss . i called your name many times when you left but you....(sob) you never came ba....ck (sob)" with that Magnus burst in tears.

Alec " oh Magnus i m sooooo sorry . i know i rudely behaved with you. i was confused ....not able to think straight. But now magnus....i don't think i can live without you. Please forgive daddy. 

Magnus looked at him with questioning eyes and asked " okay i will forgive you but you have to promise me you will read me a story every night."

" i promise sweety"

"and what if i want to listen 2 stories sometimes?"

" Magnus i will read you as much stories as you want"

"really ?"

" yes baby "

" but i also want a morning kissy every day"

" don't worry Magnus i will give a lots of kisses but know what do you say we should get out of here. "

" Yes daddy. I m very hungry" and his stomach growled.

When they all were passing near Pandemonium on their way back they noticed some men were following them .

Izzy whispered " Some Vamps are following us from a while ."

Jace " then we should definitely do some action. What are we waiting for ?"

Alec " Magnus is my top priority. First we should get him on a safe place. I am calling Caterina so that she can make a portal . Magnus , sweetheart change of plans you are getting to Cat not institute i will receive you a while later."

Magnus nodded and Alec called Caterina , a portal appeared near the alley in the side of Pandemonium. All goes to there . Vampires were still following them .  
Once Magnus goes through portal vampires all came out of the alley and started going inside the club probably to meet with others.

All the three shadowhunters followed them along with there weapons. When the vampires entered inside a separate room inside Pandemonium where there were no mundane Izzy took her whip out and knocked out one of them . All started fighting. In the last there was only one of them left so Jace said " start talking Vampire. why were you following us ?

The Vampire didn't answered first so izzy took her whip out and stepped ahead .

His eyes wided with fear " please please dont kill me . I will tell you every thing. "

Jace " why were you following us ?"

 

" we...we were not following you"

izzy "dont try to lie. i saw you follow us "

" we...we were following that warlock."

Alec " why ?"

" Our boss she ordered us to find a warlock who have cat eyes , tan skin, and in his twenties"

The three of them looked at each other and then Izzy spoke " Who is your Boss ?"

" The owner of this club "

Alec " Who ?"

" Camille Belcourt "

Jace" oh i have heard about her but never saw her but i would definately like to meet her. I heard she is hot "

Alec and Izzy looked at him.

Jace " what?"

And suddenly vamp sniffed a mundane girl near by who was probably hiding there from some minutes and may have watched everything and grabbed her and she screamed " hey let me go."

Vampire bare his fangs and brought them near her neck " if you step forward i will kill her and when they still didn't stop going near him he bites her ."

Jace suddenly pushed his seraph blade towards him and vamp died and that mundane girl dropped to the ground saying " oh my god you killed him "

Jace goes near her " don't worry you are safe "

girl " Don't any of you come near me you murderers "  
Jace said in a surprised tone "wait a minute you can see us through glamour?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: All started investigating that why Camille Belcourt , owner of Pandemonium was searching for Magnus. What she wants from him? and how does she know him ? how the two were related ? and why does that mundane girl says that she has seen magnus before somewhere.


	19. just some TOYS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he then pull out all those colourful sexy and hot heat lingeries in his hands and started rubbing them softly on his cheek and said in adorable voice " awwww they're soooo soft. i am definitely gonna wearing this today at night.
> 
>  
> 
> Alec mentally said" what change will it bring wearing them? They hardly cover anything. "

_" hnn...mmph"_

_"your so tight baby"_

_"haaannn... daddyyy"_

_" yes baby"_

_"daaa .....so good"_

_"open up for me baby. uhnn.... so tight baby"_

" it hurts"

_"what?"_

"it hurts daddy. please help me"

"Magnus " said Alec opening his eyes.

"please wake up daddy" said Magnus who was sitting near Alec who was sleeping on his bed.

It took some moments for Alec to come in reality and he sat on bed and thought " oh god. That was a dream".

" ahh... daddy" exclaimed Magnus in pain and immediately straddle Alec and placed his face in the crook of his neck shivering slightly. Thats when Alec noticed that Magnus's night gown was wet in sweat and he was hot literally.

Alec asked with concern " oh my god. Magnus , looks like you have fever."

" Daddy it...it hurts" said Magnus sobbing and clutching Alec's shirt tightly.

" where does it hurts baby ?" questioned Alec.

Magnus didn't said anything but continued sobbing.

Alec pulled Magnus face away from his neck and cupped his face " Magnus if you don't tell daddy where does it hurt then how will daddy help baby?"

Magnus didn't looked his Daddy in the eye but said in such a small voice " there".

"where Magnus? Show me." said Alec.

Alec placed his one hand on Magnus's stomach and asked " is it here?"

Magnus moved his head in no and grabbed Alec's hand and started lowering it until it stops it on his crotch.

Even Magnus's night gown was covering his crotch Alec could feel that Magnus was hard and suddenly he felt some wetness on his sweatpants where Magnus was sitting straddling him. And then it hit Alec that these it was Magnus's slick.

Alec said in shock "oh..my... Magnus i think you... you 're in heat."

With that he placed Magnus on the bed from his lap and got out of the bed with speed of light and called Caterina but her number was busy. He tried many times until he felt someone hugging him from behind.

Alec freaked out. Magnus 's scent was becoming more intense so he immediately pushed his hands away to look at Magnus and his jaw dropped.

Magnus night robe was on the floor and his was standing there in his naked glory with body covered in sweat and his chest was heaving.

 

" daddy" said Magnus again and moved forward towards him to hug him . Alec landed on couch with his naked baby on his lap.

" Magnus" said Alec feeling his blood flowing in wrong direction. If Magnus does something more he will not able to control himself from making his dream real. He was already half hard because of his dream and by the angel he could not take it more.

 

Not wasting any time he stood and wrapped his baby in one of his long shirts and pulled Magnus in his arms activating his strength and speed rune and headed to Caterina's.

(Inside Caterina 's loft)

She was still taking with someone on phone when she heard someone banging on her door.

"coming .wait a sec" and she cursed when the banging still not stopped. She opened the door and saw Alec and Magnus who was wearing an oversized shirt probably of his daddy with no pants or shoes on clutching to his daddy tightly.

"come inside"said Caterina as she saw Magnus's condition.

Alec placed Magnus on the bed to which Caterina pointed and started to go out of the room to give the omega and Caterina some privacy but Magnus grabbed his hand and said " don't go daddy"

Alec looked at Caterina who said " you should stay" with that she started checking Magnus and said to Magnus " Magnus , my boy i need to check up you there okay"

When Magnus nodded she started checking him up on there and Alec looked away.

After checkup she gave Magnus one injection and pulled out a syrup and said giving it to Alec" don't worry everything is normal. "

Alec looked at that bottle and then at Caterina and she said " what Magnus experienced was a pre heat symptom . These symptoms started showing up one week before the actual heat."

With the injection Caterina gave him Magnus drifted to sleep and Caterina took Alec outside the room and explain more .

"i haven't heard of any such symptoms before" said Alec.

" because not all omega have it." said Caterina calmly.

" look Alec you have to take proper care of Magnus from now on. Pre heat symptoms are like small heats. They come randomly and last for 1 or 2 hour and the omega became normal again. As the omega reaches near his heat date these pre heat symptoms starts appearing more times a day." explained Caterina.

"uhm....okay...do i need to take any precautions?"asked Alec feeling a little embarrassed for talking about his omega baby's heat.

Caterina understood why Alec was embarrassed after all the situation was a little awkward cause the subject was a sexual one . Caterina smiled at him and explained " yes there are some precautions you can take like omegas often become very emotional during this time so try to not to say things that could hurt him or deny his requests or needs. Are you understanding what m i trying to say Alec?"asked Caterina.

 

Alec was silent for some moments and then said hesitantly " uhm....Cat ...we i mean.....me and Magnus....we never....i mean what if he don't want it really."

 

Caterina " I understand what you are saying it becomes nearly impossible to control oneself during a heat for both omega and his alpha, but you can use some .....toys you know the adult one."

Alec face became red listening to Caterina and he lowered his gaze nodding.

Caterina again smiled at the shy alpha and said " look i have a card of a shop which sells such things . You will get everything you need there. Now that his pre heat symptoms have started they will appear daily once or twice or thrice until the date of his full heat so it would be good if you make a routine of .....uhm using the toy on fixed time like one time in morning, one time in night during preheat or without preheat . This routine will help him from going in preheat at unusual hours in a day."

 

Alec's face became red like tomato but he managed to form words " you.....you mean to say i have to...... Magnus have to use that toy daily regardless he have sexual urge or not at that time."

"yes. it will not have any side effects cause Magnus's heat period have started so he will always be having urge to copulate ." explained Caterina.

"and you can call me any time if you need to ask anything .okay sweety" said Caterina with sweet smile.

 

"okay . Thankyou Cat."said Alec and took that card and took Magnus home through portal and got to that shop and brought a heat kit / box feeling too embarrassed to open it on the shop.

(back at the institute )

Magnus have awoken at some time and gone to play with Caterina while Alec was in the room staring at that box he brought.

" oh god . help me"with that Alec opened the box. inside the box was various _things_. A strawberry smelling lube, condoms of different flavours , a flush black cat toy, heat lingeries (Alec blushed imagining what would Magnus look like wearing them), butt plug with cat tail, cock ring , cock cage , and finally that vibrator toy. Alec took that toy in hand wrinkles on his forehead " how the hell am i going to make Magnus use all this?"

And suddenly Magnus came back pouting " Chairman is no good. He loves playing with his tail more than me." and he saw a box in his daddy's hand.,

"what is that daddy?" asked Magnus with curiosity .

"a...uhm...noth... nothing" Alec closed that box so that Magnus can not see whats inside the box and pulled that box up in the air but his baby was more  
cleaver than he thought and Magnus said " oh hello isabelle" and Alec looked in the direction of door. No one was there but the next thing that happened was pretty quick. Magnus snatched that box from Alec hand and opened the box by reversing it on the bed.

It was the moment when Alec heart stop a beat. His baby looked at all those things and picked the flushed toy cat and said " owww. ....its so cute. You brought it for me daddy ??"

Alec 's hearts started beating again because of his baby's innocence and he thanked the angel mentally and said "y..yes. Its for you."

Magnus smile was reaching his cheeks and hugged Alec tightly and shouted in happiness" thankyou daddy. its so cute .i will name it Church. "

" but what are other those things daddy ?"

and that was the question Alec was trying to avoid.

Alec took some time for mentally preparing to answer that question and said " they are also some..... _toys._... for you.

Magnus asked with innocence " all of them daddy?"

"yes"

"They look strange. i don't know how to play with them. " said Magnus with a pout and then said "hey daddy lets play with them. Wait... i want to show them all to Izzy and Chairman . We will all play together. That would be so much fun"

Alec shook his head even at the thought of letting his little sister know about them and exclaimed a loud "nooooooo....you can't show them to anyone"

"but why daddy ?" 

 

After a moment of silence Alec came with an excuse "because i...... i..... i want to.....to..... to be the only one to play with them with you. don't you regard daddy's little wish? hmm" pouted Alec with fake hurt expression.

Magnus thought that he had hurted his daddy and cupped Alec's face and said " i promise daddy i will not tell about these toys to anyone. Not even Chairman. I will only play with them with my daddy" and he peck Alec on lips by raising on his toes.

Alec looked at Magnus who took him to the bed and started his innocent but not so innocent questions.

First he took the butt plug with cat tail on his hand and said " oh no. its just the tail. where is another cat?"

Before Alec could answer anything Magnus took out the cock cage and said with adoration " its so shiny. i like it. But where this jewellery is putted on " and he then pull out all those colourful sexy and hot heat lingeries in his hands and started rubbing them softly on his cheek and said in adorable voice " awwww they're soooo soft. i am definitely gonna wearing this today at night.

 

Alec mentally said" what change will it bring wearing them? They hardly cover anything. "

And then the moment come when Magnus pulled out the main toy in his hand. He was watching it carefully and Alec was waiting for the second in which his baby is going to ask that question which he don't know how to explain. But Magnus's expression suddenly change from happiness to scared and he throw away the toy on the opposite wall with an electric fire ball afterwords, shot circuiting the toy.

Alec eyes became wide and he asked " what the hell. why did you do that?"

Magnus lowered his gaze and in small voice " i m sorry daddy but i m not gonna play with it. .........it hurts me. That toy is soooo bad."

Alec hugged his baby and pulled him in his lap and murmured " so you have uhm.... used that type of toy before". Magnus listened him and whined "nooo she....used to play with me with this. She was so bad."

Alec furrowed brows and asked " who are you talking about ?"

Magnus snuggled closely to him and said " my.... girlfriend, my alpha"

Alec 's heart started beating very fast at the thought of Magnus being sexually abused by his _ex-_ alpha and he growled . Magnus flinched at this and started saying " i m sorry....i m sorry... sh....she is not my alpha anymore...i swear ...you....you are my alpha. i m sorry i will not call her that again."

Alec said " shh stop apologising . who ever she was she can not even touch you now. she...."

Magnus cutted him mid sentence and said " her name was Camille."

Alec have listened that name before and recalled " wait do you mean Camille Belcourt?"

Magnus weeping" yes. she ....she took my everything. My life, my home, even my club Pandemonium."

Alec eyes became wide "Your club? you mean you own that club?"

Magnus sleeply said "hmm" and became asleep head still buried in the crook of Alec's neck . No surprise he was feeling weak and sleepy because of his pre-heat and it was also his nap time.

Alec tugged him into bed and went to jace and izzy for further information about his baby's ex alpha , the head of vampires Camille Belcourt.

The three of them tried to collect every information they could find about the vampire. That night when they came back and all went to there room for sleeping planning to obtain further information tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter :Alec alpha instinct made him dominate in kiss as he shove his tongue inside Magnus's mouth and his omega moaned in pleasure and started grinding his hips and said " touch me daddy"


	20. Acceptance or Rejection ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Imp. Notes** : I just wanted to clear some alpha omega dynamics.
> 
> 1st Being Mated is like being married.  
> 2nd Everybody is born with secondary gender.   
> 3rd omega wear collar after they are mated.  
> 4th Alpha make their mark on omega's neck during knotting (if they want to with omega's consent) after which their scent changes .  
> 5th Being mated is a huge responsibility. Alpha -omega get bonded to each other for life time and can not bear to be away from each other for long time or distance otherwise they experience physical and mental distress.  
> 6th When an alpha or omega gets rejected (before mating) by a potential mate they go through a great mental hardship. Even the thought of being rejected does similar effects.

(In bedroom)   
_4:00 AM_

Movements on the other side of bed made Alec open his eyes.

"humph"

"humph"

Magnus was making irritated sound in sleep.

" but why was he making that noise?"thought Alec opening his eyes.

" uhm..must be having a nightmare."answered Alec to himself.

Alec turned towards him, stirring him gently by shoulder "Magnus , hey wake up"

Magnus turned and looked at him narrowing his eyes .  
Alec became confused by the type of expression on his baby's face .

"i can't sleep" he complained.

"why? do you had a nightmare?"questioned Alec.

"no"

"are you hurt somewhere?"

"no"

"hungry?"

"no"

Alec huffed "then what is it baby? what's the problem?"

"its you"

" me?"

"yes"

" oh no did i kicked you in sleep? i m sorry if i did" 

" no you didn't"

" oh so then what did i do?"

Magnus hesitated " you......ahm."

" what?" said Alec with impatience.

 

"you snore"

 

_(silence)_

 

" no. i don't" shouted Alec moving his head in 'no' after taking a moment to consider.

" yes. you do" argued Magnus.

"nope. sleep now "ordered Alec.

An evil smirk spreaded on Magnus's lips as he snuggled closely and buried his face in Alec's throat and as Alec closed his eyes....

 

"khaaa"

teased Magnus by doing mimicry of his daddy.

" hey!" snapped Alec.

Magnus giggled.

"go to sleep Magnus . It's 4:00 in the morning." sighed Alec and Magnus ducked his head in his throat again.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

(In the mess)  
 _8:30 PM_

"waffles "

"no"

"sandwich "

"uh hnn"

"fries"

"nope."

"soup"

"noooooo"

"for God's sake what do you want to eat Magnus ? " raged Alec who was stating different names of food items continuously so that he can buy his baby breakfast who was eating his mind 20 minutes ago that he will die if he did not get food immediately.

" Mags , baby i m getting late. So why don't you pick something good to eat so daddy can go to work" said Alec putting a fake smile on face to hide frustration.

Magnus pouted " You aren't gonna eat with me daddy ? " 

" oh god " Alec resisted the urge to make that pout away by smooching his baby hard on lips in front of everyone and taunted " i would have if you have selected what you want to eat when we arrived in this mess uhm...just 20 minutes ago."

"well its not my fault that they doesn't make any food suitable for a normal human" argued Magnus , trying to make a point.

Alec raised his one brow. 

" well Firstly you are only part human and secondly you are eating food here since you arrived and thirdly you once ruined your shirt with soup cause you liked it so much." pointed out Alec.

"okay okay fine. i. ..i....i want....i want.....  
i want chocolate" jumped Magnus .

"Magnus , good babies don't eat chocolate in breakfast. You should eat something healthy." scolded Alec , sounding like his mother.

"noooo i wanna chocolate" pleaded Magnus.

"no you're not"

"please daddy . Just one."

Alec locked his arms across his chest and glared at him.

 

"fine , then i m not eating anything , you _grumpy old man_ " blurted Magnus and ran away.

"Magnus"

"Magnus , listen to me"called Alec from behind , sounding offended.

But Magnus didn't looked behind.

 

"what just happened?" came Isabelle from behind , who was watching them from a long time.

" i just received the title of a _grumpy old man_ from my little 400 year old ." said Alec in serious informative voice.

"well your baby is very observant" added Izzy , avoiding his gaze as she flew for meeting room.

Alec pretended to not hear that . He didn't have time to go for Magnus cause the meeting was an important one.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

(Alec is walking in lobby)

Meeting got over in an hour. Their secret services had information about increase of Vampire's activities and they got an important lead on Valentine. He also got a call from his parents that they are arriving at the institute tomorrow with Max.

Thinking about his baby brother brought smile on Alec's lips which led his thought to his sullen baby.

"Magnus. Oh god. He was so angry at me . He sure wouldn't have eaten anything. Oh god , Does all warlocks are this...... obstinate ? " muttered Alec to himself and started searching for his baby who definitely will be in his secret hiding place which is ........

...under the bed.

(in the room)

Alec leaned near bed. Yes , his baby was there complaining to his flush black cat toy. Alec smiled to himself .

"Magnus . Where..... are yooou?" said Alec softly in singing tone.

Magnus stopped talking to his cat and remaind quiet.

"okaaayy, so my baby is not here " said Alec pretending he don't know that his baby is hiding under the bed.

Magnus still didn't said anything .

" well thats too bad. I brought a choclate for my baby but since he is not here why don't I take the opportunity of the moment and i eat it myself. "

"ymmm itz soo tastyy" 

"noooo. you can't eat my chocolate" jolted Magnus from under the bed towards his daddy to snatch the chocolate but his daddy didn't had chocolate box in his hand.

"okay. So he played a trick. " thought Magnus . His face became red and he turned away from Alec in embarrassment.

Alec walked towards Magnus from behind taking two long steps and put his arms around Magnus's waist and placed his chin in crook of Magnus's shoulder , bodies fully plastered.

"aww is my baby still angry at daddy" said Alec in baby voice drawing Magnus's scent in directly where his scent glands are.

Magnus's reaction was exquisite. He bared his throat and tried to take his Alpha scent in and said "no" in his melodious voice.

Magnus turned to Alec and placed his face in crook of Alec's neck and said " i m sorry . i don't know what gotten into me. I was feeling hungry at morning but then i was not so hungry after some time . i shouldn't have yelled at you. please forgive me."

" oh baby. Don't worry , i m not angry. It must be your heat cravings. Caterina told me but i forgot. " Alec tried to calm him down by hugging him tightly.

"did you ate something ? " asked Alec with concern.

"no"

"then lets eat"

"okay , but i still want to eat a choclate"

"after breakfast yes"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

After since the breakfast Magnus was following Alec everywhere like a shadow.

Alec pretended to not notice. He knew his baby was experiencing pre heat symptoms and he can't help but want to be near his alpha everytime but Alec was so impressed at the thought of Magnus trying his hard to go unnoticed , not wanting to disturb his alpha while work.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

After following his alpha for two hours Magnus became tired but he didn't wanted to go to bedroom leaving his alpha for even a minute . He yawned and became asleep in chair.

 

Alec tucked Magnus's sleeping form in bed.

"uhh.." He stirred in sleep from discomfort.

"shh. i m here baby. i m not anywhere. Go to sleep"

Magnus went to sleep.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

(After some hours)

 

"where's Cha'rm'n?" was the first question Magnus asked after waking up.

"i don't know. I haven't seen him since morning" replied Alec who was sitting on the couch reading a file while Magnus was asleep.

"He must be hungry " said Magnus while standing and got out of the room in search of Chairman.

 

(Outside Izzy's room)

_knock knock_

"Izzy you there ?" asked Magnus.

"yep" answered isabelle.

Magnus got inside. Izzy was on her bed with her phone.

"hey , Magnus. How are you? Are you searching for something?" said Izzy guessing Magnus's expression.

"yeah. I haven't seen Chairman since morning . He must be hungry but i couldn't find him." said Magnus missing his cat.

"oh don't worry about him. He is well fed. I saw him with Clary." answered izzy.

"Clary?"

"yeah. The girl we rescued on that day. She is staying here cause our dear Jace drew a rune on her and it worked so now we know she is a beta shadowhunter not a mundane and her mom also got kidnapped." said Izzy.

"that must me so bad. Where is she now? " 

"last time i checked she was with Jace. It seems he like her company very much" 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Magnus entered in the training room which looked empty but then he saw

In front of a window Jace was sitting near a red head who had Chairman in her arms.

She looked familiar.

"Jocelyn" gasped Magnus.

Both Clary and Jace looked at him.

"uhm... thats my mom's name. You know her?" asked Clary.  
There was something about her eyes which made Magnus flinch . Magnus knew them well. They belonged to a certain man who made his life hell.

"yes no..no...no ..i don't know" he uttered on the spur of the moment as he turned his face away and started to leave.

She blocked his path and accused "no you definitely know something" 

She eyed him up and down " have we met before ? i m sure i have definitely seen you somewhere."

"no...no" he stuttered and tried to get away.

She snatched his arm "you're lying. We have met before. I have seen you somewhere." 

"don't ...... don't touch me ." said Magnus as he tried to free his hand.

"first answer me"

"i said don't touch me"

He tried to free his hand from her grip with force which made her fell on the floor.

"what the hell" exclaimed Jace approaching towards her.

 

"Clary. Get up" said Jace extending his hand towards her.

"Magnus apologize to her." ordered Jace.

"But its not my fault. She was touching me forefully. "

" i said say sorry" said Jace in his Alpha voice

Magnus flinched and lowered his gaze. Tears started forming in his eyes.

"oh again the drama started." taunted Jace rolling his eyes.

"You're so mean." said Magnus.

"yes i m mean. so what will you do huh? go running to your daddy like the little baby you' re ?" 

"You can't insult me like that " His hands tightened into fists.

"Oh yes i can . What do you think of yourself warlock ?   
You are just a key to that cup."

"what?"

" You know what i mean , you're just here because of my parabatai but wait until he discover the little secret only you know . He will get rid of you as soon as he can just like your vamp girlfriend for the honour of Lightwood family"

"What are you talking about? He will never do something bad to me. He love me ."

"Well thats a little problem. I don't know why he likes you so much .   
Wait .....wait a minute i think i know why , you're his little toy. He enjoys playing with you . But one day you'll see he will get bored of you and toss you aside to court a worthy nephillim omega and become his alpha.

"No you're wrong he is my alpha." exclaimed Magnus.

"Oh really. If he is your alpha so why don't you wear his collar? " questioned Jace .

Magnus blinked. He does not have any collar.

"Oh don't tell me he never ever have touched you ." taunted Jace.

Magnus had no answer .

If Alec was his alpha then why was he unmated yet? Is he not touchable? Is he not worthy to wear his collar?

"You don't belong here warlock. come-on Clary lets go."

Jace and Clary left the room.

 

Magnus slipped to his knees and sat on floor and started rocking back and forth .

"No no no Chase was wrong. What was hell he talking about ? Some cup . Surely i worth more than any crockery. I m a warlock and I m not worthless. Daddy is my alpha and always be. "

 

"No Magnus he is not." A voice came in front of him and he saw himself . It was his conscience.

"No he is." argued Magnus from his other self.

"How can you say that? Do you have some proof?"

"what proof ? He said it himself that he is my alpha."

"oh Magnus you're so naive. People lie often. Have you forgotten that it the same line ' she ' used to say to you."

 

"Camille " said Magnus.And suddenly the image of Camille came in his mind, all the moment they spend together of happiness and love.

 

"Yes. You thought her as your alpha . She even promised you over and over that you're her omega and one day you will wear her collar. Don't she ?"

"yes"

" But what she actually did? "

" She handed me to that monster after she learned that I know where the cup is and 'He' tortured me everyday to get to the cup. "

" say his name?"

" Valentine Morgenstern "

" Did anybody even tried to save you from him ?"

 

"But he saved me and he promised to protect me like a daddy does. He ........he protected me from vampires, from bad shadowhunters , from that bad guy in the club. He fulfilled his promise many times. "

" I agree he had protected you and lets assume he will protect you until his last breath. But who will protect him ? He will get killed one day protecting you from the world .How can you be this selfish Magnus ? You want things from him but what could you give him in return ? You are a centuries old warlock and can't even protect yourself ?   
Jace was right you are just a little baby who just know how to cry. How can an alpha like him will mate with such a pathetic person? He can be your daddy but he can't be your alpha . He can and he will reject you at some time just like her and you will again dither from the pain of rejection."

"Stoooppp it . i m not a baby . I will protect him cause he is my mate and he will never reject me. You will see"

\--–-––------–―--------――–--―---------------  
(at night ) 

Alec was gone on a mission and returned late.

"Well it took longer than expected. My baby must be sleeping. I should have informed him that i will be late." thought Alec.

Alec entered inside the room. All lights were switched off.

The room was filled with sweet aroma.

He entered in the bedroom . Candles were lighted in whole room .

Alec walked forward slowly "Magnus , you there ? "

Magnus was sitting on the chair near the table wearing a red laced nightgown showing off his hairless sexy chest . His chocolate coloured nipples were peeking under the translucent robe.  
Magnus uncrossed his legs and rose on his feet gripping the armrest of the chair and with a cat like grace started walking towards Alec.

Alec was totally mesmerised .

Magnus put his hand on Alec neck and other on his abs . Alec's breaths quickened as Magnus pulled his head down .

"Magns....what you..." stuttered Alec to something, anything but Magnus held his finger upto his lips, silently sushing him and then connected their lips.

The kiss made Alec's whole body burning from inside. 

Magnus put both his hand around Alec's neck and turned him around to bed.

They both landed on the bed with Alec beneath Magnus.

Magnus unglamoured his golden green cat eyes and stared directly in his alpha's eyes like silently challenging his dominance and Alec lost it . He growled as turned Magnus to the side and occupied the top position , trapping Magnus beneath him. He smashed his lips to Magnus and his alpha instinct made him dominate the kiss as he shoved his tongue inside his omega's mouth.

Magnus moaned as Alec's hand came to remove that sluty gown from his omega. He pulled the robe harshly and the scene that came in front of his eyes made his mouth water. His omega was fully naked inside the rob. His alpha mind started screeming

"..mine"

"..mine"

Alec tucked at his earlobe and then in his passion he undid his pant and inserted his dick's head inside Magnus's hole.

"Ahhh daddy" came from from Magnus's mouth because of sudden pain and this screem made Alec came to reality.

He withdrew his cock immediately and looked at Magnus's naked form, still breathing hard. His eyes became wide as he took in the scene that was going on.

He jumped to his feet mmediately from bed.

 

"oh my god. What was i going to do?" left Alec's mouth as he covered his mouth with his hand. His conscience started making him guilty ' oh no, i just forced my self on Magnus. i was...i was going to ....to have my way with him... how can i do something like that. Magnus is innocent and i almost devastated his dignity due to my lusty mind because of his heat pheromones.

Alec turned towards door to get out of the door immediately cause he feel he would do something wrong if he stayed any longer .

He twisted the door knob to open the door when snatched his hand and turned him and kneeled in front of him .

"nooo, please don't do this to me. Please don't leave me. Am i not worthy of you alpha? " cried Magnus in Alec's feet with Alec's hands in his .

Alec closed his eyes and moved his head in no "you don't really want this Magnus."

"No i want you"

"No Magnus you don't. I know you can't help it but i can not do this to you. You are not in your right mind right now. I don't wanna do something for what you will hate me in future. I don't wanna lose you Magnus , not today, not ever." said Alec as he made his hand free and opened the door to go. He had only took two steps out of the door when suddenly Magnus shouted

 

 

"Alexander"

 

 

Did baby called him by his name for the first time?

Alec turned to look at Magnus whose eyes has a firm determination in them.

Magnus made a move towards Alec and cupped his face .

" i want this Alexander, i want you....from a long time.....even before i know. i think you need to check your senses.....cause i m not in heat." said Magnus , meeting his eyes.

Alec then again perceived the environment and yes Magnus was not in heat .

His eyes became wide "Wha...t did you say? You ...yes its not  
..not heat ...and you...really want..."

" yes Alexander. i want you to make me yours truly . Will you be my alpha ?

 

Alec went speechless .

He couldn't able to do anything so he did the only thing he could do...

 

He connected his lips to Magnus and put his hands on his neck and started walking back inside the room with him.

 

The door got locked a moment after by a blue magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know some of you will complain why i always make Jace a d*ck but in my defence i just needed an important character to play the role of a catalyst in Alec and Magnus's love reaction.


	21. Misunderstanding

Alec woke up late, feeling content with the warm body of his freshly bonded omega.  
The bite mark on his neck was still red. He couldn't believe that the previous night really happened . A goofy grin appeared on his face remembering previous night's event.

As much as he wanted to stay in bed with his freshly bonded omega ,he knew his parents and Max was arriving today and he was really missing his baby brother. _Babies_ were always his weak point.  
May be one day he could have a child of his own just like Max. 

He got out of bed and showered erasing the evidences of his love night. By the time he got out of shower , Magnus was awake.

' goi'g s'mewere alpha" came a raspy voice from covers.

A smile appeared on Alec's face" yes my dear omega"

"Don'go"

" Aww, I also don't want to go but I have to receive my parents and my baby brother is arriving too. His name is Max and he is 8. You will love him."

"He sounds like a good boy and whats about your parents? You never talk about them."

" Well my parents are like any other parents. They are strict but they love us all. They just wants the best for us. They will be here in some minutes. I would like to introduce you to them"

"Sure" 

Alec gave him a quick peck on the lips and left the room.

____________________________________

Maryse and Robert arrived a few minutes later along with Max. Little shadowhunter was upset that his father took his stele away from him after the whole Mumbai institute fire rune incident  
but he was more than happy to finally meet his siblings. 

After greeting their children Maryse and Robert went to their room, leaving Max with Izzy. They called Alec to talk about some thing.

"Yes mother"

"Oh come in Alec"

"You wanted to talk about something?"

"Uh... Yes Robert and I both were thinking that you will turn 26 this year."

 

"Yes?"

"don't you think it's a correct time?"

"Correct time for what?"

"To get settled"

"Mom we had this talk before. Don't you remember?"

"We remembered it perfectly Alec that you said you will  
marry who you love but that was four years ago and seeing your current situation , we are pretty much sure you don't have a girlfriend with whom you have a plan for marriage"

" And you should not wait for longer. You are of marriageable age. No one will give their pretty daughter to an old man" provided his father.

"Whoa whoa hold your horses. First of all I am not an old man dad. I am 25. And you don't have to worry about finding a mate for your son beacause I already have one."

" What?" His parents said in unison.

" when? Why didn't you told us?"asked Maryse.

" Well i would have told you if you have consider having a look in your children's life instead of indulging with clave bussines all the time. Secondly we have mated just now"

Robert and Maryse looked towards each other and then towards Alec.

" So whats her name?"

"HIS name is Magnus dad."

"Which family does he come from?"

"Does it matter? I love him and he is my mate now but I assure you he is an incredible person. You will like him."

"Well I have no doubt in my son's choice. I look forward to meet the man who captured my boy's heart." Said Maryse patting his son on his chest.

Alec blushed"Thanks mom. Your words mean a lot to me"

With that Alec left leaving Robert and Maryse alone in the room.

"Maryse are you out of your mind? How could you accept such thing? Angel knows what type of person this Magnus is. We couldn't accept just anybody to be our daughter in law or in this situation a son in law."

Maryse sighed at his husband's " Oh Robert . See this is why don't get promotion often. You act too fast without thinking"

Robert raised a brow asking what do you mean?

" If i have opposed Alec's choice of mate then it was very possible of him becoming revolutionery. I too do not agree with Alec's choice of a male mate. And 'Magnus' doesn't even sound like a Shadowhunter's name. I respected his choice in front of him so that he become assured that we are respecting his choice so that we could plan to get rid of that bitch easily and he won't have any suspicion on us.

"You are right. That's a good strategy . I just panicked cause I thought we have to decline the offer of Bryanwells. This marriage offer is a key to our future.

____________________________________  
(In Alec's room)

"Woww your mate is so pretty Alec. I am definitely going to marry the person who looks just like Magnus." 

"Well thankyou little shadowhunter. You are so handsome yourself."

Max blushed at his brother's mate's remark and ran his hands at his neck just like his elder brother" thanks"

" Would you like to have lunch with me ?"Max asked bothof them.

"Of course. I am starving" Magnus agreed.

"Ehh I am afraid it won't be possible for me . I have work. You two go. "

"Okay. Lets go Mag's" chirped the young lightwood who ran towards the door.

Magnus stood up from the chair and kissed Alec on the lips which he happily retured.

"Eww...gross. I don't understand why all adults do these dirty things all the time. When I will become big I will never allow my mate to kiss me."

Both Magnus and Alec smiled at the little nephilim and parted.

___________________________________

(At the mess)

Both Max and Magnus had a good lunch and interesting conversation and made a plan to go outside and play.

"But there is one problem in our plan"

"And what is it?"

"I don't have my stele. Shadowhunters don't go anywhere without preparation. What if there is a demon attack? I can't save you without that."

" Well thanks for worrying about me young shadowhunter but I am a warlock who is more than capable of protecting himself and his mate's young brother."

" But still what if you need backup ? I am not princess who will get under covers after seeing the demons. Beside what answer will i give to my brother him if you got hurt?"

"Okay okay my responsible young man I understand the worth of having your stele but you said that your dad had taken it away from you as a punishment , so how are you going to get it back?

"Dad can be persuaded."

"You can persuade your dad?"

"No but i can persuade someone who can persuade dad."

"Who?"

"Mom"

Max had only said when a woman entered the mess and he ran towards her.

 

"Mom" said Max as he held her hand.

 

Time stopped for Magnus when he saw the face of the lady who must be his mate's mother.

 

Maryse Lightwood.

 

Member of the circle.

 

____________________________________

Magnus couldn't believe it.

 

How could I be so stupid?

 

Alec is a ...... _Lightwood_

 

I am mated to a Lightwood!

 

I am bound to the son of circle members .

Why?

 

How?

 

Did Alec did all this purposefully?

His parents are a part of circle . The group who murdered thousands of innocent lives ruthlessly all because of a sick mentality .

Is Alec is a part of this too? Is he also a circle member?

Was it all a well organized plan of Lightwoods to get to the mortal cup by making the only person who was the key to that powerful instrument bound to their son so that he couldn't get away even if he wish to?

.  
.  
.  
What a great plan the Lighwoods made! Mates were not able to get separate from eachother much longer. The attraction and the need to be close to counterpart is too strong that eventually make them reunite . 

But Magnus will not let that happen. He will fight his very nature for the sake of protecting the downworld even if he have to loose his life.

" Why Alexander? How could you do this to me? " A tear of betrayal escaped from his eye.

 

"It was not your fault, it was mine  
for believing every word you said. I broke my own heart loving you."

 

With that he made his choice .

With in seconds he opened a portal and was gone.

___________________________________  
(At the evening)

 

"Magnus"

"Magnus ... Baby where are you?"

Alec got back from the meeting straight to his bedroom and was searching Magnus.

He searched everywhere and then saw his brother who was playing with chairman.

"Max. Have you seen Magnus?"

" I had lunch with him and we made plan to go out but when i went to mom to get my stele he just vanished. I also went to your room but he was not there."

A panic started rising in his chest. Previously when Magnus went missing he was almost captured by vampires. What if something have happened?  
____________________________________

Alec checked the institute footage from the lunch with Max. Magnus suddenly got up and ran towards the room after that the door of his room didn't opened until Max went searching for him.

"Watch it again Izzy. Where could he have gone?" Alec was literally jumping from anxiety because he could not feel his mate anywhere near him.

" Alec, there is no footage of Magnus going out of the room or the institute gate and nobody have seen him since lunch that could only mean one thing ..."

" He made a portal and have gone somewhere"

"But where? he should atleast have told me before going anywhere. I am his mate. What if he got into a trouble? What if somebody hurt him?

" Alec you need to calm down . Panic is not going to get you anywhere"

"You don't understand izz. I have to find him. Our bond is still new. He needs me. I need him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Magnus meets an old friend.
> 
> I am not sure when i will update next but i don't want to leave it incomplete as it is my first fic.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos appreciated. comment if you like. Also english is not my first language so sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes.


End file.
